Die Frau des Vulkaniers
by Samiferal
Summary: Wie soll ein ewig logischer vulkanischer Botschafter mit einer emotionalen Terranerin zusammen gekommen sein? Deutsche Übersetzung von "The Vulcan's Wife" von Aphrodite420. Wenn Sarek und Amanda nicht euer OTP sind, dann sind sie es jetzt.
1. Die Botschaft

**Ja. Das hier ist noch eine Übersetzung. Ich bin eben einfach nicht kreativ genug, selber was zu schreiben :P  
>Aber egal, ich liebe diese Geschichte einfach. Das wundervolle Original ist jetzt komplett und kann auf http:  www .fanfiction. net /s /5476192 /1/ gelesen werden (einfach Abstände rausmachen).**

**Mir gehört gar nichts. Star Trek gehört Paramount und Gene Roddenberry und einem Haufen anderer cooler Leute.**

„**The Vulcan's Wife" ist das Eigentum von Aphrodite420. Wenn ihr einigermaßen Englisch könnt, geht auf den Link oben und lest es.**

****

Kapitel 1 - Die Botschaft

Amanda Grayson starrte die Frau vor ihr ungläubig an.

„Ich soll _was _machen?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben mich verstanden," erwiderte ihre Chefin, Linette, kühl. Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Sie sind noch neu hier, Grayson. Spielen Sie sich lieber nicht."

„Es ist nur... Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie-"

„Es ist einfach, Grayson. Sie begrüßen Ihn, Sie führen Ihn hinein, Sie zeigen Ihm das Gebäude, Sie setzen ihn beim Büro des Direktors ab. Das schafft doch sogar eine Anfängerin, oder?" Linette war jetzt offensichtlich genervt. „Wenn das nicht geht, sollte ich Ihnen vielleicht gleich einen blauen Brief geben."

Amanda sah zu Boden. Nein, sie wollte keinen blauen Brief. Sie arbeitete erst seit sechs Wochen bei der Vereinigten Planetarischen Botschaft, und sie brauchte den Job. _Dringend_.

„Nein, ich schaff das schon," sagte Amanda leise.

„Gut. Also, sein Luftkissenfahrzeug wird in zehn Minuten da sein. Sie sollten besser draußen auf ihn warten," sagte Linette, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Amanda warf ihr einen finsteren Blick hinterher, seufzte dann und wandte sich dem Aufzug zu, aus dem sie gerade gestiegen war.

Als die neueste Mitarbeiterin bekam sie immer die unbeliebtesten Arbeiten zugeteilt. Seit sie angekommen war, war sie immer beschäftigt gewesen - Anrufe annehmen, Getränke beschaffen, Pakete und Nachrichten durch das ganze Gebäude befördern, und hunderte Termine organisieren. Drei Sekretärinnen reichten kaum für das ganze Gebäude.

Sie betrat den Lift und beordnete ihn zur Lobby. Am Weg dorthin dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie überhaupt bei der Botschaft gelandet war.

Sie ging zur San Francisco State University und arbeitete auf ein Lehrerdiplom hin. Sie schaffte es kaum, das Schulgeld und die Bücher zu bezahlen - sie hatte verzweifelt nach einem Job gesucht, nach _irgendeinem _Job. Ihre Cousine arbeitete ebenfalls bei der Botschaft, als private Sekretärin des Direktors - und als sie von Amandas Lage erfahren hatte, hatte sie darauf bestanden, ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte ihren Nebenjob bekommen. Amanda war dafür wirklich dankbar - aber ihre Position gefiel ihr nicht. Kein bisschen.

Sie war einfach nicht dafür gemacht, Anrufe entgegenzunehmen und Mittagessen auszuliefern. Sie wollte Lehrerin werden - und das hier half ihr dabei nicht wirklich.

Amanda stieg aus dem Lift und ging auf die Doppeltür zu, die hinaus in den kalifornischen Sonnenschein führte. Es war niemand sonst draußen - und sie hatte noch genug Zeit, bevor der neue Botschafter eintraf. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank neben dem Eingang und starrte in die Ferne.

Sie kannte genug Leute, die die Chance, in einem Gebäude zu arbeiten, das Büros für die Botschafter sämtlicher Föderationsplaneten beinhaltete, sofort ergreifen würden. Ihre Schwester Sarah, zum Beispiel. Sarah studierte Xenoanthropologie an der San Francisco State, und sie wäre über so eine Gelegenheit begeistert gewesen.

Aber ein Job war ein Job. Ihre Rechnungen wurden bezahlt, und Bettler konnten es sich nicht leisten, wählerisch sein.

Amanda richtete sich auf der Bank auf, als sie ein sich näherndes Luftkissenfahrzeug sah. Es war schwarz - ein schnittiges, neues Design. Die Sorte, die reiche Leute fuhren. Es kam schnurrend vor dem Eingang zum Stehen, drei Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie erhob sich und faltete die Hände vor sich. Die hintere Tür öffnete sich, und eine große Gestalt in schwarzer Tunika und Hose trat heraus.

Sie sah sofort, warum ihn niemand hatte begrüßen wollen. Vulkanier waren nicht für ihre warmen Persönlichkeiten bekannt, und dieser spezielle Mann schien alles zu verkörpern, wofür das Wort Vulkanier stand.

Er hatte einen dunklen, strengen, helmartigen Haarschnitt, scharf abgewinkelte Augenbraunen, spitze Ohren... Und seine Augen waren schwarz und kalt. Sein Gesicht war unbeweglich wie aus Stein. Als er auf sie zuging, ragte er hoch über ihr auf - es machte ihr Angst.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass mich jemand begrüßen würde. Ich schließe daraus, dass Sie diese Person sind, wenn ich mich nicht irre," sagte der Vulkanier, und es schien, als würde seine tiefe Stimme bis in ihre Knochen eindringen. Sie schauderte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das damit zu tun hatte, dass seine Stimme ihr genauso Angst machte wie seine hochgewachsene Statur, oder eher damit, dass seine Stimme überraschend... nun ja... _sexy _war.

„Oh- ich... ja. Ja, das bin ich." Sie schüttelte beinahe über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Und Sie sind?" Der Vulkanier verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und betrachtete sie, während sie versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Grayson... mein Name ist Amanda Grayson," antwortete sie. Sie hoffte, dass Linette nicht herausfinden würde, was sie gerade für zusammenhanglosen Schwachsinn redete. Warum war sie so nervös? Er war immerhin nur ein Mann. Wenn auch ein furchteinflößender Mann mit spitzen Ohren und kalten Augen.

Sie verhielt sich unglaublich dämlich. Was war mit ihr _los_? Das war nicht die Amanda Grayson, die sie kannte. Normalerweise würde sie nicht so über ihre Sätze stolpern, und sie hatte schon gar nicht Angst vor Männern.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht Ihre Aufgabe ist, hier zu stehen und mich anzustarren," sagte der Vulkanier jetzt.

„Oh- tut mir leid. Es ist nur - ich habe noch nie einen Vulkanier getroffen," erklärte Amanda. „Ich habe im College ein paar Semester Vulkanisch-Einführung genommen... Ich glaube, die korrekte Begrüßung ist _dif-to eh sumsa_?"

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen anfingen, zu brennen, während die dunklen Augen sich in sie bohrten. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und hoffte, dass er etwas sagen würde.

„Es heißt _dif-tor heh smusma_," sagte er schließlich. Amanda fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht vor Verlegenheit noch heißer wurde. Das hier war gerade von schlimm zu schlimmer übergegangen.

„Ach so. Tut mir leid," sagte sie und wand sich innerlich. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach die Klappe halten und Ihnen das Gebäude zeigen."

„Die Klappe halten?", fragte er, und sein Gesicht zeigte zum ersten Mal die Andeutung einer Gefühlsregung - seine Augenbrauen hoben sich um den Bruchteil eines Zolls.

„Das heißt... es heißt, dass ich leise sein sollte und aufhören sollte, dumme Sachen zu sagen," sagte Amanda. Wunderbar. Einfach fantastisch. Was würde er jetzt von ihr denken? Sie hatte ihm keinen Hauch von Intelligenz gezeigt. Er würde weggehen und denken, sie wäre dumm. „Folgen Sie mir bitte," fügte sie traurig hinzu und wandte sich um, um in ins Botschaftsgebäude zu führen, wobei sie sich den ganzen Weg lang selbst schalt.

Sie benahm sich wie ein Kind. Sie musste sich wieder einkriegen. Wo war die reife, schlaue, _lustige _Amanda Grayson? Sie befürchtete, dass sie ungefähr so vernünftig wie eine Fünfzehnjährige wirkte.

„Das hier ist die Lobby - hier warten Leute auf ihre Termine und der Großteil der Botschaft verbringt seine Pausen hier," sagte Amanda und deutete auf dein nackten Marmorboden und die Plastikstühle, die an einer Wand standen. „In den nächsten vier Stockwerken sind die Büros der anderen Botschafter. Ihres wird dort irgendwo sein. Dann gibt es noch den Stock, in dem ich arbeite. Der Direktor des Gebäudes arbeitet dort auch."

„Informativ," kommentierte der Vulkanier trocken. Sie biss sich auf die Wange. ...Das hier war ein Desaster. Sie war viel zu neu in ihrem Job, um so etwas zu machen. Sie hatte noch nie einen Botschafter in Empfang genommen - eigentlich hatte sie noch nie auch nur mit einem gesprochen. Sie verpasste sich selbst mentale Tritte, als sie ihn zum Aufzug führte. Sie fuhren stumm in den obersten Stock hinauf.

„Da ist das Büro des Direktors," sagte Amanda und deutete halbherzig in die entsprechende Richtung. Sie hatte sich komplett lächerlich gemacht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum es sie so beschäftigte - immerhin würde sie ihn nachher kaum mehr sehen - aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie einen guten Eindruck auf ihn machen.

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich werde jedoch eine Bitte beim Direktor einreichen, dass er erfahrenere Mitarbeiter einteilen möge, um neue Gesandte zu begrüßen."

Er sagte das und drehte sich um, um in das Büro zu gehen, dass sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Amanda fühlte sich, als hätte ihr gerade jemand mit einem Phaser in die Magengrube geschossen. Sie spürte Tränen aufkommen, zwang sich aber, sie zurückzuhalten. Sie würde sich nicht erlauben, wegen etwas zu weinen, was ein _Vulkanier _gesagt hatte. Egal, _wie _verletzend es gewesen war. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch um, setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und starrte auf ihre Hände.

Soviel zum guten Eindruck.


	2. Der Botschafter

**Und es geht weiter. Obwohl das bis jetzt vermutlich nur meine Mutter gelesen hat (Hallo, Mama!). Ich finde die Geschichte einfach nur toll, glaubt nicht, ich mach das nur für euch xD**

**Star Trek gehört Paramount und Gene Roddenberry und so weiter.**

„**The Vulcan's Wife" gehört der wundervollen Aphrodite420 - No copyright infringement intended. **

****

Kapitel 2 - Der Botschafter

„Und, wie ist es gestern gelaufen?", fragte Karen, die andere Sekretärin, als sie an Amandas Schreibtisch vorbei zu dem Wasserspender in der Ecke ihres kleinen, überfüllten Büros ging.

„Es war... okay," log Amanda. Sie wartete schon darauf, dass Linette sie in ihr Büro rief. Wenn dieser vulkanische Botschafter sich gestern beim Direktor über sie beschwert hatte, war sie geliefert.

„Sorry, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe, aber ich hab den letzten vulkanischen Botschafter getroffen, Sirkon - der war gruselig," sagte Karen, während sie zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging und sich hinsetzte. „Ich hätte _niemals_ freiwillig den Neuen begrüßt. Außerdem - du bist neu hier. Sie es als Einführungsritual."

Amanda zwang sich, zu lächeln. Sie mochte Karen, die meistens Amanda die Arbeit überließ und lieber ihre Nägel feilte und mit Freundinnen holophonierte, wenn Linette nicht da war, nicht sonderlich. Nicht nur das, Karen war außerdem... nun ja, einfach zu haben. Sie hatte einen ziemlichen Ruf in der Botschaft. Gerüchten zufolge hatte sie mit Männern jeder bekannten Spezies geschlafen - außer Vulkaniern, anscheinend. Amanda glaubte normalerweise nicht an solches Geschwätz, aber...

Als Karen sich ihrem Computer zuwandte, sah Amanda auf die Uhr. Ihre Schicht endete in einer Stunde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Luft anhalten zu müssen, bis sie das Gebäude verlassen hatte... Wenn sie bis dahin nicht in das abweisende Arbeitszimmer am Ende des Ganges gerufen worden war, war sie sicher.

Sie klopfte mit ihrem Stift auf dem Schreibtisch herum und begann, am Nagel ihres kleinen Fingers zu kauen. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie ihren Job verlor? Sie könnte sich natürlich anderswo umsehen... aber die Botschaft bezahlte ihre Sekretärinnen gut. Keine Chance, dass sie einen anderen Nebenjob finden würde, der ihre Rechnungen bezahlte _und _ein Bisschen von ihrem Ausbildungsgeld deckte.

Die Zeit verging so langsam, dass die Uhr rückwärts zu laufen schien. Amanda beschäftigte sich mit dem Computer, organisierte ihre Dateien neu und löschte alte Dokumente - alles, um sich von der Zeit abzulenken.

„Grayson!" Linettes schneidende Stimme ließ sie hochschrecken. Sie kam auf sie zu. Amanda atmete tief durch und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag auf das hier gewartet...

„Ja, Ma'am?", fragte Amanda ihre Chefin.

„Bringen Sie das hier zum bolianischen Botschafter. Er ist im dritten Stock," sagte Linette und drückte Amanda ein PADD in die Hände. „Wenn er es unterschrieben hat, bringen Sie's wieder zurück. Einfach, oder? Los geht's."

Amanda war zu erleichtert, um sich über Linette zu ärgern. Einen Moment lang war sie so sicher gewesen...

Sie stand auf und ging hinaus auf den Gang, dann in den Aufzug. Als sie drin war, lehnte sie sich mit einem Seufzer gegen die Wand.

„Es ist alles okay," sagte sie laut und lächelte. Als der Lift nach unten fuhr, dachte sie über den Vulkanier nach. _Warum _noch mal hatte sie solche Angst vor ihm gehabt?

Die Türen fuhren zur Seite, und sie richtete sich auf und strich sich die Falten aus dem knielangen blauen Rock. Sie beförderte eine vereinzelte, kastanienbraune Haarsträhne zurück hinter ihr Ohr und ging den Korridor entlang zu dem Büro ganz am Ende.

Der bolianische Botschafter unterzeichnete das Dokument schnell, und bald war sie wieder auf dem Rückweg. Als sie jedoch an einer offenen Tür vorbeiging...

„Miss Grayson?", kam eine tiefe, sanfte Stimme. Sie erstarrte und fuhr herum. Sie kehrte zu der Tür zurück, an der sie gerade vorbeigelaufen war.

„Botschafter?", fragte Amanda. Dieses Mal war sie nicht nervös. Der Vulkanier saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah so gleich um einiges weniger furchterregend aus.

„Kommen Sie herein," bat er. Amanda gehorchte und kam vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Stehen.

„Brauchen Sie etwas, Botschafter?", fragte sie steif. Ihre Lippen waren geschürzt, ihre Augen verengt. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie sehr er am vorigen Tag ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte. Wenn sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie vielleicht ihren Job verlieren würde, hatte sie an das gedacht. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie diesen Mann definitiv _nicht _mochte.

„Das Kommunikationssystem scheint aus Instandhaltungszwecken unterbrochen worden zu sein. Bringen Sie das hier dem Direktor," sagte er und reichte ihr ein Blatt. Amandas Augen verengten sich noch mehr.

„Es würde Ihnen nicht wehtun, bitte zu sagen. Menschen machen das so - es nennt sich Höflichkeit," sagte Amanda.

„Bitte," ergänzte er glatt. Amanda nahm ihm das Blatt ab.

„So ist es besser," sagte sie kühl. Wie am vorigen Tag hoben sich seine Augenbrauen ein winziges Bisschen. Amanda war erstaunt, wie viel selbstsicherer sie heute war. Hatte sie sich _wirklich _vor ihm gefürchtet? Sie verspottete sich selbst. Sie ging zur Tür und wandte sich noch einmal um, bevor sie hinausging. „Und nur um Sie zu beruhigen - ich bin _erfahren _genug in meinem Job, um das hier ohne Zwischenfälle zu überbringen."

Damit ging sie davon. Sie sah nicht mehr, dass sich die Augenbrauen des Vulkaniers weiter als bisher hoben, und sie hörte nicht, wie er murmelte;

„Faszinierend."

Der öffentliche Transport war voll, und Amanda blieb keine Wahl, als zu stehen. Sie hielt sich an einer Metallstange an, während das Shuttle sanft auf ihre Haltestelle zuglitt. Sie verschob die Tasche, die über ihrer Schulter hing, um das Gewicht besser zu verteilen. Es war eigentlich viel zu schwer für sie... aber irgendwie musste sie die PADDs ja herumtragen.

Das Shuttle kam zum Stillstand, und die Türen öffneten sich zischend. Sie ging nach vorne, wünschte dem Fahrer gute Nacht und stieg hinunter auf den Gehsteig. Das Shuttle fuhr mit einem Windstoß weiter, der ihr die Haare ins Gesicht wehte. Sie ordnete es zurück hinter ihre Ohren und sah nach beiden Seiten, bevor sie die Straße zu ihrer Wohnung überquerte.

Früher hatte sie am Campus gewohnt, hatte es aber neben einer andauernd Partys veranstaltenden Mitbewohnerin schwer gefunden, sich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren. Vor einem Jahr war sie dann in dieses Apartment umgezogen - die Miete war billig, aber es war im Tenderloin-Bezirk.

Der Tenderloin war für seine hohe Verbrechensrate, Obdachlosigkeit und Armut bekannt. Es war die schlimmste Nachbarschaft in San Francisco - aber es war alles, was sie sich leisten konnte.

Sie nahm ihre Schlüsselkarte heraus und erklomm die Treppe. Sie steckte die Karte in den Schlitz - und musste sie ordentlich rütteln, damit das überholte System sie lesen konnte. Es gab ein leises Piepsen und ein Klicken. Amanda öffnete die Tür und trat ein, dann schloss sie sie schnell wieder, schob die Riegel vor und sperrte zu. Sie achtete _immer _darauf, ihre Tür zuzusperren.

„Licht," befahl sie, und nach einiger Verzögerung drehten sich die schwachen Lampen flackernd auf.

Mit einem Seufzer hievte sie sich die Tasche von der Schulter und legte sie auf dem zerbeulten Sofa im Wohnzimmer ab. Sie streifte die niedrigen Stöckelschuhe ab und streckte die Zehen, bevor sie in die Küche ging und den Kühlschrank öffnete. Sie wählte einen einfachen Salat zum Abendessen - sie war zu müde, um zu kochen.

Sie arbeitete von acht Uhr morgens bis vier Uhr nachmittags in der Botschaft, dann hatte sie Unterricht von fünf bis zehn. Es machte sie immer nervös, alleine in der Dunkelheit nach Hause zu fahren, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. In solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich, sie würde nicht alleine leben.

Amanda rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen und stellte den Teller auf ihren Schoß. Sie stupste den Salat an, während die Stille sie einhüllte.

Sie fühlte sich... allein.

„Passen Sie doch auf!", bellte ein Mann, als er gegen sie lief - und ihre Tasche durch die Luft flog.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Amanda, als die Tasche auf dem Gehsteig landete. Als sie die verstreuten PADDs aufhob, hoffte und betete sie, dass keines davon beschädigt war. „Idiot," murmelte sie. Die Leute auf dem überfüllten Gehweg machten einen Bogen um sie - niemand bot an, ihr zu helfen.

Sie würde zu spät kommen. Es war fünf vor acht und sie würde diese fünf Minuten brauchen, um allein das Gebäude zu erreichen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte nicht verschlafen.

Sie war überrascht, als zwei große, blasse, langfingrige Hände in ihr Blickfeld kamen, die übrigen PADDs aufsammelten und sie ihr reichten. Sie sah auf um zu sehen wer sich ihrer endlich erbarmt hatte, den Mund schon geöffnet, um sich zu bedanken. Es blieb ihr im Halse stecken.

„Oh. Botschafter," sagte Amanda, richtete sich auf und sah hinauf zu dem großgewachsenen Vulkanier. Er überragte sie wieder... sie konnte das wirklich nicht leiden. Sie fühlte sich klein und hilflos.

„Miss Grayson," sagte er mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Ähm... danke," sagte Amanda widerwillig, während sie die PADDs zurück in ihre Tasche beförderte und diese über die Schulter warf. „Irgendsoein Idiot ist gerade in mich reingerannt und-"

„Ich habe den Vorfall beobachtet. Ich habe seit meiner Ankunft hier festgestellt, dass Menschen äußerst unhöflich sein können," antwortete er. Amanda schürzte die Lippen.

„Wissen Sie, es ist auch unhöflich, andere zu unterbrechen," machte sie ihn aufmerksam. „Vielleicht sollten Sie Menschen etwas genauer studieren."

„Das ist meine Intention," sagte er. Sie wurde nervös, als seine schwarzen Augen sich in ihre bohrten. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und räusperte sich.

„Ich muss dann mal los, ich bin schon zu spät zur Arbeit, und meine Chefin ist ein bisschen- äh, sie ist nicht besonders nett," sagte Amanda, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Tschüss."

Sie eilte an ihm vorbei und spürte immer noch seinen Blick auf sich. 


	3. Unterricht in Menschlichkeit

**Kapitel drei. Ich habe wahrscheinlich zu viel Zeit, aber was soll man machen. Sarek und Amanda sind mein all-time-OTP. Weil sie einfach viel cooler sind als, zum Beispiel... du. Äh, ja.**

**Ihr kennt das ja - Star Trek gehört mir nicht, und neither does „The Vulcan's Wife". Aphrodite420 you are a god among fanfiction writers (so are Moonsign and Angel Baby1, by the way). **

****

Kapitel 3 - Unterricht in Menschlichkeit

„Weißt du, er sieht eigentlich wirklich nicht schlecht aus," stellte Karen fest, während sie den vulkanischen Botschafter dabei beobachtete, wie er durch die Eingangstüren in die Lobby schritt. Amanda und Karen saßen auf Plastikstühlen und aßen ihr Mittagessen.

Amanda hob angesichts dieses Kommentars die Augenbrauen. Sah so aus, als würde Karen doch gerne mal einen Vulkanier ausprobieren.

„Viel Glück," sagte sie, griff nach ihrer Wasserflasche und nahm einen Schluck.

„Was, siehst du das etwa anders? Ich meine, schau ihn dir an. Er sieht doch schon gut aus. Auf eine würdevolle, ernste Art und Weise. Groß, breite Schultern, dunkle Augen..."

Der Botschafter blieb stehen, um mit jemandem zu sprechen. Er befand sich jetzt zwanzig Fuß von ihnen entfernt. Amanda sah, wie er kurz in ihre Richtung schaute. Seine Augen blieben für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an ihr hängen, bevor er sich wieder dem Mann vor ihm zuwandte. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas, dass sie mal über Vulkanier gelesen hatte...

„Er kann dich wahrscheinlich hören, weißt du," sagte Amanda. „Vulkanisches Gehör und so."

„Ist doch gut! Das sollte mir die Sache erleichtern." Karen strahlte in seine Richtung, obwohl er gar nicht hersah. Sie tätschelte ihre blonden Locken und strich über ihre Bluse und den kurzen Rock. „Er mag zwar Vulkanier sein, aber er ist immer noch ein Mann, Amanda. Und alle Männer haben _Bedürfnisse_."

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, aber sie war anderer Meinung. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich für menschliche Frauen interessierte... oder für irgendetwas, was sie ihm zu bieten hatten.

Er schien das Gespräch mit dem anderen Botschafter zu beenden und sah noch einmal in ihre Richtung. Er nickte sie einmal kurz bestätigend an, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

„Er hat mir zugenickt!", sagte Karen aufgeregt. „Oh, der will _so was von _was von mir!"

Amanda beschloss, ihr nicht klarzumachen, dass er ganz offensichtlich _sie _angenickt hatte, nicht Karen.

Es überraschte sie, wie schadenfroh sie das machte.

Der Botschafter arbeitete nun seit einem Monat bei der Botschaft. Größtenteils hatte Amanda sehr wenig Kontakt zu ihm - gelegentlich musste sie Sachen in sein Büro bringen, oder sie erledigte kleine Botengänge für ihn, aber sie sprachen kaum. Sie kannte nicht mal seinen Namen.

Aber nachdem Karen es erwähnt hatte, fiel Amanda auf, dass er _tatsächlich_ ziemlich gut aussah... sie hatte es anfangs nicht bemerkt, weil sie immer noch sauer über seinen Kommentar bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war - und weil er trotz allem Vulkanier war, und es war schwer, jemand so emotionslosen attraktiv zu finden. Mit Ausnahme der zwei Male, die sie ihn die Augenbrauen heben gesehen hatte, war sein Gesicht wie aus Stein. Es machte sie nervös.

Es gab so oder so wichtigere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Das erste Quartal ihres letzten Jahres an der San Francisco State neigte sich dem Ende zu. Sie hatte Prüfungen, für die sie lernen musste, und keine Zeit, den Körperbau und die breiten Schultern eines Vulkaniers zu bewundern... und die dunklen Augen, die direkt in ihre Seele zu blicken schienen...

Sie mochte Karen noch weniger, weil sie sie auf diese Dinge aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Trotzdem graute es ihr immer noch, wenn er sie in sein Büro rief - wie er es an _jenem _Tag getan hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste sie es natürlich noch nicht - aber dieser Tag würde den Rest ihres Lebens verändern.

„Miss Grayson," sagte der Botschafter und sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Danke, dass Sie hergekommen sind."

„Nichts zu danken," antwortete sie unsicher und spielte mit dem Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse herum, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Was brauchen Sie, Botschafter?"

„Könnten Sie bitte diese Dokumente dem denobulanischen Botschafter bringen? Ich würde sie selbst mitnehmen, aber da Sie in zehn Minuten gehen werden, wäre es praktischer für Sie."

„Woher wissen Sie, wann ich gehe?", fragte Amanda, als sie ihm das PADD abnahm. Sie beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Ich bin aufmerksam. Sie nehmen den 439er Shuttlebus um 1605 Uhr. Warum arbeiten Sie hier nur montags, mittwochs und freitags?"

Okay, _das_ war beunruhigend.

„Ich glaube, Sie sind ein bisschen _zu _aufmerksam," stellte Amanda fest, obwohl sie ihre Mundwinkel nicht davon abhalten konnte, sich zu einem Schmunzeln zu heben. „Ich arbeite hier nur nebenberuflich. Ich gehe zur Universität."

„Und was studieren Sie?", fragte er und faltete die Hände vor sich, diese dunklen Augen immer noch auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich will Lehrerin werden," sagte Amanda, jetzt lächelnd. „Das finden Sie wahrscheinlich erbärmlich, nicht wahr? Vulkanier sind Wissenschaftler - großartige Denker. Lehrer müssen für Sie so unbedeutend sein."

„Ganz im Gegenteil; Lehren ist eine noble Berufung," sagte der Vulkanier, und wieder hoben seine Augenbrauen sich fast unmerklich. „Anderen Wissen zu vermitteln ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit."

„Äh... danke." Amanda war jetzt definitiv alarmiert. Was hatte er vor? Normalerweise gab er ihr, was sie für ihn ausliefern sollte, und das war's. Aber versuchte er tatsächlich... _Smalltalk _mit ihr zu halten?

Stille. Amanda nahm das als Zeichen, dass ihr kurzes Gespräch beendet war. Sie wandte sich um, um zu gehen - doch er hielt sie auf.

„Sie wirkten relativ feindselig, als Sie bemerkten, dass Sie erfahren genug in ihrem Beruf wären, um jenes Dokument zu überbringen," sagte er. Sie blieb stehen, atmete tief ein, und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Das war, weil Sie... meine Gefühle verletzt haben, als sie andeuteten, ich wäre nicht gut in meinem Job," erklärte Amanda. Warum brachte er das jetzt zur Sprache?, fragte sie sich. Das war schon einen Monat her.

„Ich habe nichts Derartiges angedeutet. Ich stellte lediglich fest, dass man einen Angestellten verwenden sollte, der geübter darin ist, Würdenträger zu empfangen. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Ihre „Gefühle zu verletzen". Mir ist aufgefallen, dass menschliche Gefühle leicht „verletzt" sind."

„Dann sieht es so aus, als bräuchten Sie Unterricht in Menschlichkeit - Sie haben nämlich irgendwie keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen. Sie verstehen das nicht - Sie können Menschen nicht einfach die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen. Sie wissen wirklich nicht viel über Terraner, oder?"

Der Botschafter legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Das tue ich nicht. Dies ist mein erster Aufenthalt auf der Erde, und mein Kontakt zu Menschen auf dem Vulkan wahr äußerst limitiert."

Amanda starrte ihn an. „Die haben Sie als Botschafter auf einen Planeten geschickt, über den Sie rein gar nichts wissen?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin vertraut mit terranischer Geschichte, Miss Grayson. Es sind die Terraner, die mir weitgehend unvertraut sind. Eure Bräuche erscheinen mir seltsam - und ich halte die konstante Emotionalität für verwirrend."

„Und Sie beschweren sich, dass _ich _nicht erfahren genug wäre, Würdenträger zu empfangen?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Sie scheinen ja selbst nicht sonderlich erfahren zu sein."

Es war wieder still. Der Vulkanier starrte berechnend zu ihr auf.

„Dies ist mein erster langfristiger Auftrag auf einem anderen Planeten," sagte er schließlich. Eine weitere Pause. „Sie... überraschen mich, Miss Grayson. Als Sie mich bei meiner Ankunft begrüßten, nahm ich an, sie wären eine weitere willensschwache, labile Terranerin. Stattdessen musste ich feststellen, dass Sie eher das Gegenteil sind."

Sie fühlte sich irgendwie geschmeichelt. Und sprachlos. Hatte er ihr gerade ein _Kompliment _gemacht?

„Ich... ähm, danke," sagte sie unsicher. Während einer dritten unangenehmen Stille sahen sie sich einfach weiterhin an. Amanda erkannte, dass er ihr fast _leid _tat. Wie fühlte es sich an, auf einem Planeten zu leben, auf dem man von einer anderen Spezies umgeben war - einer Spezies, über die man nichts wusste? Sie fragte sich, ob er so einsam wie sie war. Konnten Vulkanier sich überhaupt einsam fühlen?

„Miss Grayson... vielleicht..." Der Botschafter schien zu zögern. „Vielleicht, da ich zusätzlicher Assistenz bei dem Verstehen menschlicher Angelegenheiten bedarf, könnten sie mir diese zur Verfügung stellen?"

Amanda öffnete überrascht den Mund. Sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf ihr. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor sie antwortete.

„Also... Ich sehe keinen Grund, das nicht zu tun," sagte sie schließlich. „Immerhin will ich ja Lehrerin werden, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte schwach.

„Danke," sagte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Computer auf seinem Schreibtisch zu. „Es ist 1557 Uhr, Miss Grayson. Sie sollten sich beeilen, wenn Sie planen, das Transportsystem zu benutzen."

„Oh - stimmt!", sagte sie. Sie hatte vergessen, dass es fast Zeit zu gehen war. Sie wedelte vor sich mit dem PADD herum. „Ich bring das hier noch schnell weg, Botschafter." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, blieb aber noch einmal in der Tür stehen. Sie wandte sich wieder um. „Wenn ich fragen darf... Wie heißen Sie?"

Der Vulkanier blinzelte sie an. „Mein Vorname ist Sarek. Wenn Sie wünschen, können Sie mich so nennen."

Sie nickte und ging.

_Sarek. Kein schlechter Name. Und diese Augen..._

Also sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hatte sie gedacht, seine Augen wären kalt und bedrohlich. Aber jetzt... immer, wenn er sie ansah, breitete sich aus ihrem Inneren eine wundervolle Wärme in ihrem Körper aus...

Sarek stand an seinem Fenster, von welchem aus er den Hof der Botschaft überblicken konnte. Er sah zu, wie die Terranerin namens Amanda Grayson auf dem Gehsteig stand und die Arme zum Schutz gegen den kalten Wind vor der Brust verkreuzte. Er sah, wie ihr Haar über ihr Gesicht geweht wurde. Die Strähnen fingen das Sonnenlicht auf und glänzten. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse und einen grauen Rock, der um sie herum wirbelte, und ihre mit PADDs gefüllte Tasche hing über ihrer Schulter.

Sie war... interessant. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war er über ihr Verhalten etwas verärgert gewesen - sie hatte sich kaum ausdrücken können und war nicht sonderlich informativ gewesen. Über die letzten neunundzwanzig Tage jedoch hatte er festgestellt, dass seine Anwesenheit bei vielen anderen eigentlich intelligenten Menschen dieselbe Reaktion hervorrief. Er jagte ihnen Angst ein, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, weshalb. Er sagte nichts Bedrohliches und blieb zu jeder Zeit seelenruhig. Vielleicht sollte er Amanda danach fragen, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah.

Er war nicht sicher, warum er sich über sie erkundigt hatte. Aber war es nicht logisch, über Menschen zu lernen? Sie war Terranerin und kannte die Antworten, die er suchte. Soweit er wusste, würde er noch einige Zeit auf der Erde stationiert sein - und um effizient arbeiten zu können, würde er über die Bräuche und Gewohnheiten seiner Kollegen lernen müssen. Amanda strebte einen Beruf als Lehrerin an, und es gab logisch betrachtet keine andere Person, die besser dafür geeignet war, ihm zu assistieren.

Sarek sah weiterhin zu, als das Shuttle ankam. Amanda bestieg es, und durch die verdunkelten Fenster konnte er sehen, wie sie sich im hinteren Ende hinsetzte.

Sie war mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der interessanteste Mensch, dem er bis jetzt begegnet war - sie war zuerst schwach erschienen und hatte sich dann plötzlich als überraschend willensstark und scharfzüngig herausgestellt. Er freute sich darauf, mehr über sie zu erfahren.


	4. Ein Retter in der Not

Kapitel 4 – Ein Retter in der Not

Es war seltsam, wie Amanda, die Sarek anfangs bedrohlich und unsympathisch gefunden hatte, jetzt einmal die Woche in seinem Büro mit ihm zu Mittag aß.

Sie hatten eines Freitags damit angefangen, als er mit einer Liste an Fragen aus einem Meeting mit terranischen Diplomaten kam. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Lobby - wo es einen Replikator gab - um zu essen. Da es ihre einzige Pause war, schlug er ihr vor, in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu essen.

Seine erste Frage kam ihr einigermaßen ironisch vor.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Menschen in meiner Anwesenheit zur Unruhe neigen. Weshalb ist das so?"

Amanda dachte an ihre erste Begegnung zurück.

„Weil... na ja, das liegt daran, das Sie keine Emotionen zeigen," antwortete sie langsam, legte ihr Sandwich weg und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Wie können Menschen meine Gelassenheit als bedrohlich interpretieren?"

„Ich schätze, die meisten sind es einfach gewöhnt, dass sie Gesichtsausdrücke verwenden können, um die Gedanken und Gefühle der anderen zu erraten. Aber da Sie so etwas nicht machen, wissen die Menschen nie, was Sie gerade denken. Zum Beispiel... Sie könnten mich jetzt gerade umbringen wollen. Ich würde es nicht wissen, weil Sie nicht wütend oder nervös sind oder sonst irgendwelche Anzeichen zeigen, dass sie mich ermorden wollen."

„Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, Sie zu ermorden, Miss Grayson," antwortete Sarek verwirrt. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich sagte `zum Beispiel´, Botschafter," sagte sie. Sie nannte ihn nie Sarek - zumindest nicht außerhalb ihrer Gedanken. Sie war nicht der Meinung, dass sie sich gut genug kannten, um sich beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Er hatte natürlich noch mehr Fragen - Vulkanier waren für ihren Drang bekannt, alles über etwas herauszufinden, was ihr Interesse auf sich gezogen hatte. Am Ende ihrer Mittagspause hatte er immer noch eine Menge Erkundigungen anzustellen, also beschlossen sie, sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu treffen.

Und so begann ihre Freitagmittags-Routine.

„Ich dachte, du willst nichts von ihm?", fragte Karen, als Amanda zum dritten Mal aus Sareks Büro zurückkam.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Als ich meinte, dass er gut aussieht, hat es dich nicht interessiert. Ich dachte, du meinst, dass es dich nicht interessiert, was unter diesen Roben ist." Karen grinste. „Aber jetzt esst ihr zusammen."

„Ich bin nicht auf _diese _Art interessiert," log Amanda. In Wahrheit hatte er sehr wohl etwas an sich, das sie anziehend fand. Sie war nicht sicher, was es war; vielleicht war seine ruhige Art einfach eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den unreifen Jungen, mit denen sie zur Universität ging.

„Warum esst ihr dann gemeinsam?", fragte Karen grinsend.

„Weil... ich ihm Unterricht über Menschen gebe," sagte Amanda mit einem Schulterzucken. „Es ist rein beruflich."

„Also ist er noch zu haben?" fragte Karen erfreut. Amanda seufzte und nickte. Karen grinste erneut, gerade als Linette aus ihrem Büro kam.

„Kann eine von euch das hier zum vulkanischen Botschafter bringen?", fragte sie und hielt ein PADD hoch. Karen hob die Augenbrauen.

„Es ist ein Zeichen, Mandy," sage sie, zwinkerte, und nahm das PADD. Sie sah sich in den Spiegel auf ihrem Schreibtisch, um sicherzugehen, dass sie vorzeigbar aussah. Bevor sie ging, spitzte sie die Lippen und zerwuschelte ihr Haar.

Amanda hasste es, wenn Karen sie Mandy nannte. Aber als sie sie davongehen sah, mit laut auf dem Marmor klackenden Stöckelschuhen und lächerlich hin und her wackelnden Hüften, fühlte sie noch etwas anderes... Eifersucht? Aber warum würde sie eifersüchtig sein? Mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, das Karen wunderschön war und sie vermutlich die einzige Frau war, die bei dem Botschafter irgendeine Chance hatte...

Amanda wandte sich wieder ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Sie sollte nicht so reagieren. Er war nur ein Botschafter.

Sarek hörte das Geräusch weiblichen Schuhwerks auf dem Gang. Er legte seinen Stift weg und ordnete seine Haare, während er sich fragte, warum Amanda schon wieder zurück sein würde.

Als die Frau mit den blonden Locken und dem breiten Lächeln in seiner Tür erschien, war er... enttäuscht. Er wusste, dass das nicht logisch war, aber er war es trotzdem.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er und faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Meine Chefin hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das hier zu bringen," antwortete Sie, durchquerte den Raum und legte ein PADD auf seinen Tisch. Ihre Stimme war hoch und trillernd. Er verstand den Tonfall nicht. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gehört.

Jetzt stand sie einfach nur vor seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ihn an. Er fragte sich, ob sie etwas im Auge hatte - sie blinzelte um einiges zu oft.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte er. Sie hatte immer noch dieses breite Lächeln aufgesetzt. Er zog Amandas Lächeln vor... ihres war sanft, beinahe schüchtern, und wenn sie lächelte, leuchteten ihre braunen Augen.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob Sie sonst noch was brauchen," sagte die Frau jetzt. Sie legte die Hände an die Hüften und neigte den Kopf. „Was auch immer Sie wollen, Botschafter."

„Würde ich Ihre Assistenz benötigen, würde ich danach fragen," antwortete Sarek leicht verärgert und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Eigentlich würde er Amanda fragen - aber das musste sie nicht wissen.

„Na ja, rufen Sie mich einfach an, wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, egal wann. Ich heiße Karen," sagte sie und lehnte sich vor um seine Schulter zu drücken, bevor sie noch einmal lächelte und ging.

Sarek sah ihr einigermaßen angewidert hinterher. Amanda hatte nie die Unverfrorenheit, ihn zu berühren. Manchmal waren Menschen wirklich ignorant. Sie schienen nicht zu verstehen, dass Vulkanier es bevorzugten, nicht berührt zu werden, und dass es als unhöflich angesehen wurde, es zu tun. Zumindest hatte Amanda einigermaßen Verstand.

Amanda wusste nicht, ob Karen Erfolg gehabt hatte - aber ihrem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen nach zu schließen, wollte sie es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

Sarek erwähnte Karen während ihrer gemeinsamen Mittagessen nicht. Nicht, dass er das tun würde, wenn er _tatsächlich_ mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Amanda hatte einiges über Vulkanier gelernt, als sie Vulkanisch-Einführung genommen hatte, und sie wusste, dass Privatsphäre hoch geschätzt wurde. Außerdem fand sie es schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass der Vulkanier vor ihr dumm genug wäre, mit jemandem wie Karen zu schlafen.

Amanda war nicht sicher, warum es ihr soviel ausmachte, so etwas in Erwägung zu ziehen. Sie beschloss, dass sie sich im Großen und Ganzen ziemlich dämlich verhielt, und verdrängte den Gedanken.

Und dann...

Sarek arbeitete seit drei Monaten an der Botschaft und sie hielten ihren „Mittagsunterricht" seit sechs Wochen, als etwas passierte, das alles verändern würde.

Sie verpasste am Freitag ihren Shuttlebus.

„Fantastisch," murmelte sie düster, als sie das Fahrzeug um die nächste Ecke verschwinden sah. Zum Glück hatte sie diesen Abend keinen Unterricht - aber jetzt war es neun Uhr und stockfinster. Das nächste Shuttle würde erst in eineinhalb Stunden kommen.

Sie verfluchte ihr eigenes Pech und setzte sich schaudernd auf eine Bank. Es war jetzt fast Dezember und die Luft war kalt; ein leichter Wind biss in ihre ungeschützte Haut. Sie rieb die Hände aneinander und zog ihren Wollmantel enger um sich. So weit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie nie eine kältere Nacht in San Francisco erlebt.

„Miss Grayson?", kam eine tiefe, volltönende Stimme, die anfing, ihr vertraut zu werden.

Sie richtete sich auf der Bank auf und sah nach hinten.

„Botschafter," sagte sie, während sie aufstand. „Ich habe mein Shuttle verpasst. Ich muss auf das nächste warten."

„Und wann kommt es?", fragte er. Er war anscheinend selber gerade erst aus dem Gebäude gekommen. Er stand einen Meter von ihr entfernt, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass sie selbst von da aus noch die Hitze von ihm abstrahlen spürte.

„Um halb elf," antwortete sie.

„Sie beabsichtigen, eine Stunde und zweiundzwanzig Minuten hier zu warten," stellte er fest. Sie nickte. „Das ist inakzeptabel, Miss Grayson. Ich glaube, diese Nacht ist sogar für Menschen kalt. Da Sie auch nicht drinnen warten können, weil man die Türen hier nachts zusperrt, schlage ich vor, ich bringe Sie nach Hause."

Amanda starrte ihn vor Überraschung mehrere Sekunden lang an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Das- das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, aber ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen," antwortete sie schließlich.

„Es bereitet mir keine Umstände. Es ist nur logisch. Ich habe ein Transportmittel und Sie nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund, Sie hier warten zu lassen."

In Wahrheit wollte sie nicht, dass er sah, wo sie wohnte. Der Tenderloin zählte eindeutig nicht zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt, und sie schämte sich dafür.

„Wirklich, mir macht es nichts aus. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben Pläne," protestierte Amanda.

„Das tue ich nicht," versicherte ihr Sarek. Sie seufzte schwer. Die Situation war ziemlich aussichtslos - es war offensichtlich, dass er darauf bestehen würde. Ihr war kalt und sie war müde - sie wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Na gut. Haben Sie ein Fahrzeug?", fragte sie.

„Hätte ich keines, hätte ich Ihnen keine Fahrt angeboten," bemerkte Sarek und begann, sie in Richtung der Garage zu führen.

„Sie brauchen nicht gleich so abfällig zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht abfällig, Miss Grayson."

„Nicht bewusst," konterte Amanda.

„Menschen neigen dazu, die einfachsten Sätze misszuverstehen."

„Weil Sie ja _so _vielErfahrung mit menschlichen Neigungen haben, nicht wahr?", antwortete sie. Trotzdem musste sie lächeln. Solche Dialoge waren bei ihnen nicht selten und nie wirklich böse gemeint.

Sie fanden sein Luftkissenfahrzeug in der Nähe des Eingangs, und er hielt ihr die Tür auf, bevor er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Als sie sich anschnallten, stellte Amanda fest, dass sie nervös war - und das lag nicht länger daran, dass er ihre Wohnung sehen würde. Sie hatte noch nie so eng neben ihm gesessen, noch hatten sie sich je einen so kleinen, privaten Raum geteilt. Es war plötzlich sowohl aufregend als auch furchteinflößend - obwohl sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm in Sicherheit war.

Nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, wo er hinfahren musste, waren sie beide still, während das Luftkissenfahrzeug surrend die Straße entlangschwebte. Sie sah zu, wie Gebäude und Straßenlaternen an ihrem Fenster vorbeihuschten, bis sie vor ihnen die vertraute, riesenhafte Ansammlung alter, auseinanderfallender Häuser auftauchen sah. Sie richtete sich unbehaglich in ihrem Sitz auf, als sie die mehr als abweisende Nachbarschaft erreichten.

Sie wartete darauf, dass er einen Kommentar dazu abgab, aber es kam keiner, obwohl sie sah, dass er die Gebäude und die Leute auf den Gehwegen beäugte, die neugierig das elegante Fahrzeug ansahen, dass an ihnen vorbeifuhr.

Er hielt am Straßenrand gegenüber ihrer Wohnung und sie waren einen Moment lang still. Er sagte nichts, und sie zupfte an einem Faden aus ihrem Mantel herum.

„Danke, dass Sie mich nach Hause gebracht haben. Sie hätten das tun müssen- ich hätte auch auf das Shuttle gewartet," sagte sie schließlich, ohne aufzusehen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken, Miss Grayson," antwortete Sarek. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich und sah zum ihm hinüber.

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte-" Sie verstummte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie an ihm vorbeischaute. „Oh nein!", stöhnte sie und wandte sich um, um ihren Türgriff zu bearbeiten. Nachdem sie ihn endlich aufgebracht hatte, schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte zu ihrer Wohnung.

Die Tür stand halboffen, und der Kartenleser hing zur Hälfte aus der Wand. Sie stieß die Tür auf und befahl Licht. Sie wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan.

„Nein. Nein, nein, nein," jammerte sie, als sie das Durcheinander vor sich erblickte. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, während sie sich umsah. Der Computer, der an ihrer Wand befestigt gewesen war, war weg, genau wie die Kommunikationsgeräte. Der gläserne Kaffeetisch war eingeschlagen worden; die Scherben glitzerten auf dem Boden und knirschten unter ihren Füßen. Ein Blick auf das Regal in der Ecke sagte er, dass auch alle ihre Holovid-Kassetten und Musikspeicher weg waren.

Amanda durchquerte den Raum und sah in ihr Schlafzimmer - die Matratze war vom Bett geworfen worden, als die Einbrecher offensichtlich nach versteckten Wertsachen gesucht hatte. Sie war so abgelenkt von dem Anblick, dass sie Sarek weder sah noch hörte, als dieser hinter ihr das Wohnzimmer betrat und den Schaden begutachtete.

Sie lief hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderschrank - ihre Kleider waren alle von ihren Haken gerissen worden, doch es schien noch alles da zu sein. Sie schob einen Stapel Schuhkartons zur Seite, um nach einem ganz bestimmten zu suchen... sie seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie ihn herausnahm und das Gewicht fühlte. Sie hatten es nicht gefunden. Sie ging wieder hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und öffnete den Karton, nur um sicher zu gehen - erleichtert, ihre Erbstücke unangetastet vorzufinden.

„Miss Grayson?", erklang die tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die begonnen hatten, ihre Wangen hinunterzurinnen. „Ich werde die Behörden kontaktieren," sagte er. Sie nickte.

„Okay. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass das was bringt. Die fangen nie Einbrecher," sagte sie bitter und ließ sich mit einem zittrigen Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen. Sie sah sich betrübt in der Wohnung um. Alles, was sie hatte, war weg. Zum Glück hatte sie ihre PADDs letzte Nacht bei einem Kollegen gelassen, sonst wäre auch ihre Zukunft verschwunden.

Einige Minuten später kam Sarek von seinem Telefonat zurück und stand einen Moment lang da und schaute sie an, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Es ist für Sie nicht sicher, hier zu bleiben, Miss Grayson," sagte er. Sie lachte hohl.

„Und was genau soll ich sonst machen? Mir ein Hotel suchen? Ich hab kein Geld für sowas. Ich kann meine Rechnung so schon kaum bezahlen, und jetzt muss ich jemanden anheuern, der mir den Kartenleser repariert und bessere Schlösser montiert. Meine Sachen sind weg, also werde ich die auch ersetzen müssen. Ich hatte schon Glück, dass ich diese Sachen _überhaupt _hatte - mein Computer und das Comm-Gerät sind gebrauchte von meinen Eltern. Und im Moment ist es hier wahrscheinlich sicherer als sonst irgendwo. Es ist ja eh nichts mehr da, was irgendeinen Wert hätte."

„Es gibt schlimmere Kriminelle als Einbrecher," machte Sarek sie aufmerksam. „Und im Moment verfügen Sie über absolut keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ich schlage vor, Sie verbringen die Nacht bei mir."

Sie war fassungslos angesichts eines solchen Vorschlages - noch fassungsloser, als davor, als er ihr angeboten hatte, sie nach Hause zu fahren.

„Bei _Ihnen _bleiben?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Ich kenne Sie doch kaum!"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es für Sie dort sicherer sein wird. Ich habe mehr als genügend Platz für Sie und es wäre auch nur eine Nacht, höchstens ein Wochenende, bis Ihre Tür repariert ist."  
>„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist," sagte Amanda, verschränkte die Arme und sah finster zum ihm auf.<p>

„Sie haben bereits gesagt, dass Sie sich kein Hotel leisten können. Es wäre klüger und sicherer, von mir Unterkunft anzunehmen."

Das konnte sie schwer widerlegen. Es stimmte. Aber sie war eindeutig nervös darüber, eine Nacht oder zwei im Hause eines Mannes zu verbringen. Auch wenn besagter Mann ein Vulkanier war.

„Ich bestehe darauf," fügte Sarek hinzu, als sie eine Minute lang nicht antwortete. Rotes und blaues Licht drang durch die Fenster in ihr Apartment, und sie wusste, dass die Polizei eingetroffen war. Sie seufzte tief.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Ich such mir ein paar Sachen zusammen," sagte sie, stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie einige Dinge einpackte, die sie vielleicht brauchen würde, dachte sie über Sareks Angebot nach. Er verhielt sich überraschend freundlich und sie war dankbar dafür. Natürlich _wusste_ sie, dass er nur das tat, was er für logisch hielt - aber sie fand es trotzdem äußerst einnehmend.

Ihre Zuneigung zu ihm wuchs noch weiter.


	5. Gastfreundschaft

Kapitel 5 - Gastfreundschaft

Es dauerte eine Stunde, bis die Polizei sie ausreichend befragt hatte und es ihr gestattet wurde, zu gehen. Als sie das schließlich tat, sammelten sie mit Scannern Fingerabdrücke und unterhielten sich entspannt - nicht so, als wäre gerade ihr Zuhause zerstört worden. Sie war angewidert.

Sie redeten nicht, während Sarek sie wegfuhr. Sie war unglaublich müde und das sanfte Summen ihres Sitzes ließ sie eindösen. Sie wachte erst wieder auf, als jemand ihren Namen sagte.

„Miss Grayson, wir nähern uns meinem Wohnort," sagte Sarek. Sie rieb sich die Augen, setzte sich auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ihre Kinnlade klappte herunter.

„_Hier _wohnen Sie?", fragte sie.

„Ich miete es für meinen Aufenthalt auf der Erde, ja," antwortete er. Amanda starrte weiterhin hinaus. Das Haus war aus grauem Stein gebaut, und es war groß - eher eine Villa als ein Haus - mit einer langen, kurvigen Kieseinfahrt. Es war elegant - irgendwie passte es zu dem Vulkanier neben ihr. Es war nicht zu nobel, aber es war trotzdem das schönste Haus, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie blieben drei Meter vor der Treppe stehen, die hinauf zur Tür führte, und stiegen aus. Amanda war angenehm überrascht, als Sarek ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz nahm und für sie trug.

Sie folgte ihm die Stufen hinauf, und die Eingangstür glitt von selbst auf. Er geleitete sie in den Eingangsbereich. Der Boden war aus Marmor, und eine Treppe vor ihnen führte in den ersten Stock.

„T'Shan," rief Sarek. Amanda hörte auf, ihre Umgebung zu betrachten und sah zu, wie eine vulkanische Frau aus einer der Türen erschien und sich vor Sarek stellte. Er sprach auf vulkanisch mit ihr und sie antwortete, ebenfalls auf vulkanisch, mit einem einzelnen Nicken. Amanda kannte die Sprache nicht besonders gut, und sie verstand kaum mehr als ein paar Wörter... vorbereiten, Schlafzimmer, und Nacht.

Sie studierte die Frau. Sie schien nicht viel älter als Sarek zu sein und sah nicht schlecht aus, mit Ausnahme der stark nach oben geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die bei ihr irgendwie viel auffälliger waren als bei Sarek. Mit plötzlichem Entsetzen fragte Amanda sich, ob sie seine Frau war.

Hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit zu einem verheirateten Mann hingezogen gefühlt? Sie schämte sich, aber was glaubte sie denn? _Natürlich _war er schon vergeben. Niemand, der so gut aussah und noch dazu offensichtlich reich war, wäre immer noch unverheiratet. Aber es zählte nicht, dass sie es nicht gewusst hatte - sie fühlte sich dennoch schuldig, überhaupt irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Sie würde sich nicht in eine Ehe einmischen.

Sie wusste ohnehin, dass sie bei ihm keine Chance hätte - was sollte ein Vulkanier schon mit _ihr_ anfangen, einer mittellosen Studentin, die verglichen mit ihm keinen Funken Intelligenz besaß? Was sollte ein Vulkanier mit einer emotionalen, _menschlichen _Frau anfangen?

Amanda konnte es nicht länger ertragen, die beiden anzusehen, und schaute zu Boden. Sie spürte, dass ihr Gesicht brannte... Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, sich zu schämen, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Wenn ihr klar gewesen war, dass sie keine Chance hatte, warum war sie dann jetzt so niedergeschlagen? Ein Teil von ihr musste gehofft haben...

„Miss Grayson." Seine Stimme unterbrach ihre selbstkritischen Gedanken und sie sah auf. „T'Shan wird Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen."

Amanda nickte und sah zu, wie er ihre Tasche an die Vulkaniern weitergab, von der sie nun sicher war, dass es sich um seine Frau handelte. Sie ging die Stufen hinauf, und Amanda folgte ihr.

Keine der beiden sprach, während sie einen Gang entlang und zu einer Tür geführt wurde. T'Shan drückte auf einen Knopf und die Tür glitt auf. Sie trat ein und platzierte Amandas Tasche auf dem Bett, bevor sie sich umwandte und sie zum ersten Mal ansprach.

„Benötigen Sie irgendetwas?", fragte sie und faltete die Hände vor sich.

„Nein... nein, danke." Amanda lächelte gequält. _Fantastisch_, dachte sie. Sie hatte sich in den Mann dieser Frau verliebt.

Obwohl, verliebt klang _dermaßen _kindisch... und es schien auch nicht wirklich zu passen. Sie sah ihn nicht als einen dummen Schwarm. Das hier war echte, tiefe, beinahe magnetische Anziehung.

Egal, wie sehr sie sich dafür schalt – sie wurde sie nicht los.

Sobald T'Shan weg war, ließ Amanda sich auf das Bett sinken und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war simpel gehalten, dekorationslos; nur ein Bett, zwei kleine Nachttische, eine Tür, die in ein eigenes Badezimmer führte, und eine weitere, die zu einem kleinen Schrank gehörte. Es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.

Sie stand auf und holte die Sachen, die sie brauchte, aus ihrer Tasche, ging ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen – sie hatte den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, nur um bei ihrer Heimkehr festzustellen, dass man bei ihr eingebrochen hatte, und jetzt hatte sie auch noch herausgefunden, dass der Mann, den sie immer sympathischer fand, verheiratet war. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde sie sich am nächsten Morgen weniger elend fühlen.

Tat sie nicht. Ihre Probleme waren alle noch genauso präsent wie am Vortag. Sie war nicht sicher, warum sie überhaupt gedacht hatte, dass Schlafen irgendeinen Unterschied machen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war.

Amanda duschte sich und zog sich eine weiße Bluse und dunkelgraue Hosen an. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie gehen sollte oder was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Sie wanderte hinaus auf den Gang und zu den Stiegen. Auf halbem Wege dorthin öffnete sich eine Tür zu ihrer Linken und Sarek trat heraus. Das alleine verunsicherte sie nicht sonderlich – es war mehr seine Kleidung. Beziehungsweise das Fehlen selbiger. Er trug nichts als eine schwarze Hose, sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet.

Wie zu erwarten stand sie wie angewurzelt da. Ihm schien das allerdings nicht das Geringste auszumachen.

„Ist Ihr Zimmer Ihren Wünschen entsprechend?", fragte er, höflich wie immer. Es war seltsam, ihn so formell reden zu hören, während sie seine Brust anstarrte. Er hatte perfekt geformte Muskeln, die bei jeder Bewegung vor Kraft zu pulsieren schienen.

„Ich- ja, ist es," antwortete Amanda und riss den Blick von ihm. Sie versuchte wirklich, seinen Aufzug zu ignorieren. Es war nicht einfach.

„Ich komme gerade von meinem morgendlichen Training. Wenn Sie hier warten, während ich mich anziehe, werde ich Sie in den Speisesaal begleiten."

Amanda konnte nur nicken. Normalerweise verschlug es ihr nicht einfach so die Sprache, normalerweise hatte sie Kontrolle über sich selbst. Aber er hatte einfach einen Hang, sie sprachlos zu machen. Vor allem in halbnacktem Zustand.

Sie sah ihm hinterher, als er ging, und bewunderte seine glatte Rückenmuskulatur, die sich im Gehen unter seiner Haut bewegte. Sie schüttelte sich selbst aus der Starre und wandte sich ab. Da hatte sie es schon wieder... jemandem hinterherschauen, der bereits vergeben war.

Sie war mehr als erleichtert, als er, vollständig in vulkanische Tunika und Hosen gekleidet, aus seinem Zimmer trat. Er geleitete sie schweigend den Korridor entlang und die Treppe hinunter, dann durch eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Sie befanden sich in einem weiteren Gang – und dann waren sie im Esszimmer.

„Auf dem Vulkan ist es Tradition, dass der Gast vor Sonnenaufgang aufsteht und die Morgenmahlzeit zubereitet. Da wir aber nicht auf dem Vulkan und Sie ein Mensch sind, sah ich keinen Grund, diese Tradition zu befolgen," sagte Sarek und nahm am Tischende Platz. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl rechts von ihm. „Ich habe bereits Kontaktinformationen einer Person herausgesucht, die ihre Tür reparieren kann, Miss Grayson," sagte er mit einem abrupten Themawechsel.

„Das hätten Sie nicht tun müssen," sagte Amanda und fühlte sich wieder unbehaglich. „Wirklich, Botschafter, Sie haben schon viel zu viel für mich getan. Danke, dass ich hier übernachten darf."

„Es war kein Problem, die Nummer zu finden oder Ihnen hier ein Zimmer zu geben," sagte er fest. Amanda schenkte ihm ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, und Amanda fragte sich, ob er etwas sagen wollte, es sich aber anders überlegt hatte. Stattdessen wandte er sich der Tür zu, die sich gerade geöffnet hatte. T'Shan trat ein, zwei Schüsseln in der Hand.

„Plomeek-Suppe. Ich habe Terraner gehört, die sagten, vulkanischen Gerichten fehle es an... Geschmack," warnte er. Amanda entschied, dass sie mutig genug war, die Suppe zu probieren und nahm den Löffel in die Hand. Sie tauchte ihn in die Suppe und kostete. Er hatte Recht – sie schmeckte fade. Aber sie hatte schon schlimmere nicht terranische Speisen gegessen... Sie würde auch das hier hinunterbringen.

T'Shan verschwand wieder – Amanda nahm an, in der Küche.

„Wird T'Shan nicht mit uns essen?", fragte sie. Sarek sah sie scharf an.

„Warum sollte sie?", fragte er. Amanda sah auf ihre Schüssel hinunter, nicht ganz sicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich dachte, vielleicht..." Sie ärgerte sich über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit, es einfach auszusprechen. Sie wagte einen Blick auf Sarek. Er lehnte sich langsam auf seinem Stuhl zurück, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und die durchdringenden, dunklen Augen auf sie gerichtet.

„Sie sind der Annahme, dass sie meine verbundene Partnerin ist." Es war keine Frage.

Amanda war sich nicht sicher, was eine „verbundene Partnerin" war, aber sie konnte es sich vorstellen.

„Soll das heißen... das ist sie nicht?", fragte sie. Sareks Blick blieb weiterhin auf sie gerichtet. Sie dachte sogar, dass er ein winziges Bisschen freundlicher geworden war, aber vielleicht wünschte sie sich das auch nur.

„Nein, ist sie nicht," antwortete er. „Ich habe keine Partnerin. Ich habe seit mehreren Jahren keine mehr gehabt."

„Oh." Es war kaum ein Geräusch, mehr ein Seufzer. Sie wusste gar nicht, wohin mit all der Erleichterung, die sie überrollte. Jetzt konnte sie ihn sich ja doch ohne Oberbekleidung vorstellen...

„Ich nehme an..." Sarek lehnte sich ein Stück vor und nahm seinen Löffel wieder in die Hand. „Dass Sie ebenfalls mit niemandem zusammen sind?"

Amanda versuchte, nicht zu lächeln, als die Hoffnung in ihr wieder zum Leben erwachte.

„Nein. Bin ich nicht," sagte sie und erlaubte ihrem Lächeln, auf ihrem Gesicht aufzublühen, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Sie sahen sich eine lange Zeit lang an – und wandten sich, sich leise unterhaltend, wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Es kam Amanda alles so friedvoll vor – als würde sie hierhin gehören.


	6. Das Koonut So'lik

Kapitel 6 – Das Koon-ut So'lik

Irgendetwas an Amandas Anwesenheit gab Sarek ein Gefühl von Frieden. Ihr Verhalten war beizeiten unberechenbar – aber sie war eben ein Mensch. Ihre Emotionalität blieb größtenteils minimal.

Am ruhigsten war sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten in seinem Büro. In anderen Momenten schien er sie nervös zu machen. Auch jetzt wusste er anhand ihrer steifen Körperhaltung, dass sie nicht komplett entspannt war.

„Miss Grayson, benötigen Sie irgendetwas, um ihren Aufenthalt komfortabler zu gestalten?", fragte er. Sie saßen in seinem, wie die Terraner es nannten, „Wohnzimmer". Er saß auf einem Stuhl, und sie auf dem Sofa ihm gegenüber.

Endlich schien sie sich zu entspannen und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Kissen.

„Nein, Botschafter," antwortete sie und schenkte ihm eines ihrer sanften Lächeln. Sein Blick blieb einen Moment an ihrem Gesicht hängen, bevor er sich wieder abwandte. Manchmal wünschte er sich fast, sie würde ihn beim Vornamen nennen. Er fragte sich, wie er aus ihrem Mund wohl klingen mochte.

Der Raum war still, aber es war eine behagliche Stimme. Amanda betrachtete die terranischen Dekorationen – Landschaftsmalereien und chinesische Vasen, die zur fixen Einrichtung des Miethauses gehörten. Mattes Licht fiel durch die Fenster, beleuchtete ihre blasse Haut und ließ ihr kastanienbraunes Haar glänzen, als sie den Kopf drehte. Ihre Mundwinkel waren leicht gehoben – kein ganzes Lächeln, aber fast. Seit er auf die Erde gekommen war, hatte er festgestellt, dass Lächeln – zumindest ihre – angenehm anzusehen waren. Sie ließen ihr Gesicht sanfter aussehen, ihre Augen heller...

„Sie sagten, Sie würden eine Universität besuchen," sagte Sarek. Amanda wandte sich von dem Gemälde einer grünen Hügellandschaft ab und sah ihn an.

„Ja, San Francisco State. Ich mach nächstes Frühjahr meinen Abschluss. Ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten – endlich keine hektischen Terminpläne zwischen Arbeit und Unterricht mehr. Ich werde mich bald an Schulen bewerben – je früher ich von der Botschaft wegkomme, desto besser.

„Ihre Arbeit dort scheint Ihnen zu missfallen," stellte Sarek fest. Er fand es seltsam, dass der Gedanke, Amanda nicht länger in der Botschaft zu sehen, ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Es würde einfach nicht das gleiche sein, wenn er sie nicht mehr zu sich rufen konnte, wann immer er etwas brauchte.

„Manchmal ist es gar nicht so schlimm. Aber meine Chefin... und dieses Mädchen, mit dem ich arbeite, Karen..." Amandas Lächeln wirkte jetzt gequälter.

Ah... die sonderbare blonde Frau. Vielleicht war jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, ihr seltsames Benehmen zu hinterfragen.

„Diese... Karen. Sie war vor drei Wochen in meinem Büro. Sie stellte ein äußerst sonderbares Verhalten zur Schau," sagte Sarek. Amanda setzte sich auf, und er glaubte, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war „amüsiert".

„Sonderbar?", fragte sie. „Wie das?"

„Die Tonlage ihrer Stimme lag mehrere Oktaven über der, die ich in ihrem Fall für normal halte, und dazu kam rapides Blinzeln. Sie schien entschlossen, mich zu fragen, ob ich Hilfe benötigte... und sie hat meine Schulter berührt." Die Erinnerung bereitete ihm Unbehagen. „Ist das ein für sie normales Verhalten?"

Sie lächelte jetzt definitiv, versuchte aber, es zu verbergen. „Also... ich nehme an, man könnte es schon als normal bezeichnen. Man nennt es _flirten_, Botschafter."

„Flirten," wiederholte er glatt.

„Ja, es ist ein... eine Art Balzverhalten, könnte man sagen. Menschen zeigen so, dass sie Interesse haben."

„Ich verstehe," sagte Sarek. „Und diese Karen hat Interesse an mir."

„Ja, nehm ich mal an."

„Und was für weitere Methoden werden für dieses „Flirten" angewandt?"

„Meistens beinhaltet es einiges an Berührungen – das erklärt auch, warum sie Ihre Schulter berührt hat. Lächeln... und Frauen spielen mit ihren Haaren oder irgendwelchen Gegenständen, während sie reden."

„Menschen haben ein seltsames Verhalten, was Paarung betrifft. Vulkanier halten sich nicht mit Werben auf," kommentierte Sarek. „Tatsächlich haben Menschen eine Menge sonderbare, barbarische Bräuche. Würden sie solche gehaltlose Sitten aufgeben und sie durch logischere ersetzen, könnten sie sich darauf konzentrieren, ihre primitive Gesellschaft zu verbessern."

Ihr Lächeln verblasste und sie räusperte sich. „Wissen Sie, es ist unhöflich, mein Volk direkt vor mir so runterzumachen." Ihre Stimme hatte einen harten Klang. Er erkannte den Tonfall – sie verwendete ihn, wenn er etwas gesagt hatte, von dem sie sich angegriffen fühlte.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit," antwortete er. Sie setze sich gerader hin.

„Tja, wie ich schon sagte, gibt es manche Dinge, die man besser ungesagt lässt, Botschafter. Mir ist schon klar, dass Sie... unerfahren sind, was Terraner angeht. Sie sind hier nicht in Ihrem Element. Deswegen versuche ich ja, Ihnen etwas über uns beizubringen. Das ist nicht nur, damit Sie die Zusammenarbeit mit uns _Barbaren _angenehmer finden, sondern auch, um Ihnen beruflich zu helfen. Sie sind Diplomat – Sie müssen Terraner gut genug verstehen, um zu wissen, wann Sie ihnen glauben können. Es ist kein großes Geheimnis, dass unsere Politiker betrügerisch sein können. Sie könnten die Beziehung der Erde mit dem Vulkan beschädigen, wenn sie etwas Falsches sagen oder die falsche Person beleidigen. Und glauben Sie mir, wir sind schon bei den kleinsten Dingen beleidigt. Es wurden schon ganze Kriege ausgetragen, nur weil eine Person etwas Abfälliges über jemand anderen gesagt hat. Sie haben vielleicht Recht – vielleicht sind manche unserer Bräuche barbarisch, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie das Recht haben, uns niederzumachen. Wir machen das Beste aus dem, was wir haben, und verglichen mit den Vulkaniern sind wir immer noch eine junge Rasse. Wir haben noch viel zu lernen, aber wir sind ein eigenes Volk mit eigenen Traditionen und Sitten. Also bitte... behalten Sie negative Kommentare über unsere Verhaltensweisen für sich."

Sarek hob die Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf schief, als er die Frau vor ihm betrachtete. Es waren genau diese Momente, in denen er sie am meisten bewunderte.

„Sie haben Recht, Miss Grayson. Bitte beachten Sie meine Kommentare nicht weiter. Sie stellen mir wichtige Hilfe zur Verfügung, und ich sollte das nicht vergessen."

Ihr Gesicht, das sich während ihrer Rede verhärtet hatte, wurde wieder weicher. Dann schenkte sie ihm ein weiteres kleines Lächeln. „Ich weiß doch, dass Sie es nicht böse gemeint haben, Botschafter. Ich mag mein Volk und unsere barbarischen Bräuche eben."

„Wie jede andere Rasse auch, Miss Grayson," antwortete Sarek. Sie sahen sich noch ein paar Sekunden lang an. Dann läutete sein Kommunikationsgerät und kündigte einen Anruf an. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss das annehmen," sagte er und erhob sich. Amanda nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich sollte mal anrufen und sehen, ob die meine Tür repariert haben," sagte sie, als sie hinausging, und er stellte fest, dass er die unlogische Hoffnung hegte, es würde noch einen Tag länger dauern.

Amanda fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, als sie an diesem Abend in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte – aber jetzt, da ihre Tür wieder sicher war, gab es keinen logischen Grund für sie, noch länger bei Sarek zu bleiben. Er führte sie persönlich nach Hause und fuhr erst wieder los, als sie sicher drinnen war. Sie fühlte sich... beschützt. Als würde es tatsächlich jemanden interessieren, was mit ihr passierte – und vielleicht interessierte es ihn auch, selbst wenn er es nicht zeigte.

Sie verbrachte den Abend damit, die Glasscherben wegzuräumen und die Möbel, die die unbekannten Einbrecher umgeworfen hatten, wieder aufzurichten. Soweit sie wusste, hatte die Polizei die Verbrecher nicht gefunden. Solche Sachen passierten ständig im Tenderloin – ihres war vermutlich eines von zwanzig Häusern, in die in jener Nacht eingebrochen worden war. Polizeiarbeit hatte sich über die letzten Jahrhunderte eindeutig nicht weiterentwickelt.

Nach einem einfachen Abendessen bestehend aus einem Schinkenbrot und einem Salat ging sie ins Bett. Und sie bemerkte etwas – wenn man mit einem Haus mit anderen Leuten drin schlief – selbst wenn es Fremde und weit von ihrem Schlafzimmer entfernt waren – dann war das immer noch besser, als alleine zu schlafen. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihre Einsamkeit einen ganzen Tag lang zu vergessen. Jetzt war sie wieder da.

Am folgenden Freitag konnte sie ihre Mittagspause nicht in Sareks Büro verbringen, weil sie einen Bericht für Linette zusammenstellen musste. Deshalb beschloss sie, ihr wöchentliches Gespräch nach ihrer Schicht zu führen. Sie hatte genug Zeit, ihr Shuttle zu erwischen – was bedeutete, dass sie so lange würde bleiben können, wie sie wollte.

Früher hatte sie gedacht, Sareks Ruhe wäre bedrohlich – und manchmal war sie das immer noch. Aber jetzt fand sie sie tröstlich. In seinem Arbeitszimmer konnte sie sich entspannen wie nirgendwo sonst.

Wenn sie in sein Büro kam, legte er immer alles weg, woran er gerade arbeitete, und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wusste, dass er ihr immer zuhörte, wenn sie etwas sagte – und das war nur eines der Dinge, in denen er terranischen Männern haushoch überlegen war.

„Botschafter, wieso sind Sie eigentlich in die Politik gegangen?", fragte Amanda und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Haarsträhne herum. Sareks Augen schienen an ihrer Hand zu kleben, doch sie starrte nur verschwommen aus dem Fenster hinter ihm. „Wollten Sie immer schon Diplomat werden?"

„Ich _wollte_ nie irgendetwas werden, Miss Grayson," sagte Sarek. „In Anbetracht meines familiären Hintergrundes und meiner akademischen Stärken war es eine logische Entscheidung."

„Familiärer Hintergrund?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

„Mein Vater und mein Großvater waren beide ebenfalls Diplomaten," antwortete Sarek. „Was hat Sie denn dazu verleitet, Lehrerin werden zu wollen?"

„Familiärer Hintergrund und akademische Stärken," antwortete sie mit einem neckischen Lächeln. Sie hörte auf, an ihren Haaren zu drehen, verschränkte die Arme und legte sie auf dem Tisch ab. „Meine Mutter war Lehrerin. Mein Vater war Lehrer. So haben sie sich getroffen – sie haben beide an derselben Highschool unterrichtet. Ich wusste schon vor Jahren, was ich werden will, und seitdem habe ich darauf hingearbeitet."

„Derartige Entschlossenheit kommt bei Ihrer Spezies eher selten vor, soweit ich das beobachten konnte," stellte Sarek fest. Sie lachte leise.

„Vielleicht. Aber meine Eltern haben mich immer unterstützt. Dad ist gestorben, als ich dreizehn war, und Mom hat mir daraufhin noch mehr geholfen. Sie ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben, und seitdem bin ich mir noch sicherer. Jetzt habe ich nur noch meine Schwester. Sie geht auch auf die San Francisco State, aber ich seh sie kaum. Sie wohnt am Campus."

Amanda war nicht sicher, warum sie solche persönlichen Dinge mit ihm teilte. Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie sich _so _wohl mit ihm fühlte. Wann war das denn passiert? Nachdem er sie vor einer Woche bei sich aufgenommen hatte? Weil er so großzügig gewesen war?

„Ich bedauere diese unglücklichen Ereignisse," sagte Sarek. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Sie sind nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte, als ich Sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe," sagte sie.

„Ich glaube, die passende Redewendung wäre `gleichfalls´", entgegnete Sarek.

„Soll das ein _Scherz _sein?", fragte sie lachend.

„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, humorvoll zu wirken, aber wenn Sie es als so empfunden haben, freut es mich," antwortete er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihn und sah sich nach einer Uhr um.

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie.

„1700 Uhr," antwortete er.

„Ich bin schon eine Stunde hier?", fragte sie. „Dann sollte ich mich besser mal auf den Weg machen. Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben und ich fang lieber schon Freitagabend an."

Sie stand auf und hob ihre Tasche auf, bevor sie sich zu Sarek umwandte. Er sprach, bevor sie eine Chance hatte, sich zu verabschieden.

„Es gibt da eine Angelegenheit von großer Wichtigkeit, über die ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte," sagte er. Als sie genauer hinsah, merkte sie, dass er _fast _nervös wirkte. Seine Hände waren wie gewöhnlich auf dem Schreibtisch gefaltet, aber sie schienen angespannt zu sein, und er saß stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl.

„Was denn?", fragte sie. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zur Tür. Er drückte einen Knopf, und sie glitt zu. Jetzt war sie völlig verwirrt. „Was ist denn los?", fragte sie, als Sarek wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch ging, sich aber nicht setzte. Er sah sie mit durchdringenden dunklen Augen an. Er antwortete immer noch nicht. „Sarek?", versuchte sie es schließlich und sah ihn fragend an.

Er blinzelte, und das schien ihn wieder auf ihre Ebene zu befördern.

„Amanda..." Seine Stimme war leise und tief, und er sagte den Namen fast liebevoll. Sie keuchte angesichts der Auswirkungen, die das auf ihren Körper hatte. „Was weißt du über das _Koon-ut so'lik_?"


	7. Das Missverständnis

Kapitel 7: Das Missverständnis 

Amanda starrte den Vulkanier vor ihr entgeistert an. „Ich weiß, was es heißt," antwortete sie schließlich. „Warum fragen Sie?"

Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Ich glaube, das weißt du, Amanda," sagte er leise. „Ich möchte dir _Koon-ut so'lik _erklären."

Amanda starrte ihn weiterhin an, und ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Sie kannte ihn seit drei Monaten, und seit fast zwei davon war sie einmal wöchentlich in sein Büro gekommen. Sie hatten Stunden dort verbracht, sie hatten geredet, sie hatte ihm Unterricht gegeben, sie hatte seine Gesellschaft mehr genossen, als sie je gedacht hätte. Sie hatten sich nie berührt, geküsst, waren nie ausgegangen- waren überhaupt immer mindestens einen Meter voneinander entfernt geblieben. Sie wusste so gut wie nichts über Sarek, und er hatte nie auch nur die geringste Zuneigung zu ihr gezeigt.

Und trotzdem stand er da und hatte ihr gerade einen traditionellen vulkanischen Heiratsantrag gemacht.

Sie war schockiert. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und fühlte sich gleichzeitig geschmeichelt. Aber sie war hauptsächlich verwirrt. Und so tat sie das einzige, was sie in so einer absurden, unangenehmen Situation tun konnte: sie lachte.

Es war ein nervöses Lachen ohne jeden Humor. Wie sollte sie auf so einen Vorschlag reagieren. Sie mochte ihn ja, sie mochte ihn wirklich – er sah gut aus, und er hatte etwas Mystisches an sich, das mehr als anziehend war… er war immer so nett zu ihr gewesen… aber _heiraten?_

„Ich verstehe nicht, wo du in dieser Situation den Humor siehst," sagte Sarek jetzt. Seine Schultern waren angespannt, sein Rücken steif. Er sah zum ersten Mal weg und aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist eh nicht lustig. Ich- ich verstehe nur nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Warum machst du mir einen Antrag?" Sie beschloss, dass sie ihn jetzt genauso gut auch duzen konnte. „Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht!" Ihr Lachen erstarb. Dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas, was er ihr mal erzählt hatte – bei Vulkaniern gab es keine Art von Werben. „Sarek?", fragte sie. Er sah sie wieder an.

„Wie ich sehe, habe ich einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht," sagte er.

„Oh ja, das hast du. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum machst du mir einen Antrag?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe mehrere logische Gründe dafür," antwortete Sarek. Er faltete die Hände auf dem Rücken. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass enger Kontakt mit einem Menschen mein Verständnis für das Volk weiter verbessern würde – und man kann einem Menschen kaum näher kommen als durch Ehe."

Amanda spürte, wie ihre Schockierung von etwas anderem ersetzt würde... Empörung. _Das _hätte nicht seine Antwort seien sollen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, hörte aber weiter zu.

„Auf diese Weise wäre es vorteilhaft für mich. Für dich wäre es das wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Statt in deiner erwiesenermaßen unsicheren Wohnung würdest du mit mir auf meinem Anwesen wohnen. Deine Schulden wären sofort bezahlt. Du würdest nicht arbeiten müssen, außer, du möchtest."

Als er fertig war, war Amandas Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, und ihre braunen Augen waren hart, als sie ihn ansah.

„Das sind _logische _Gründe, Sarek. Aber es sind nicht die _richtigen _Gründe," sagte sie mit leiser, kalter Stimme. Sareks Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Es wäre für uns beide äußerst vorteilhaft. Du bist eine attraktive Frau, und mir ist bewusst, dass du dich auch zu mir hingezogen fühlst. Wir sind kompatibel. Was brauchst du sonst für Gründe?"

Amanda atmete tief durch und versuchte, die Wut zu verdrängen, die bei seinen Worten in ihr aufstieg. Die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, zwischen ihren Kulturen, waren nie so deutlich gewesen wie jetzt.

„Es gibt eine ganze Menge andere Gründe," begann Amanda. „Genau genommen hast du zwei „gravierende Fehler" gemacht. Erstens heiraten Menschen nicht aus _logischen _Gründen. Mit Zweckehen haben wir vor langer Zeit aufgehört. Wir heiraten, weil wir uns _emotional _zu jemandem hingezogen fühlen; weil wir unser Leben mit ihm verbringen wollen und Kinder mit ihm haben wollen, weil wir Glück und Leid mit ihm teilen wollen. Ich könnte dich _nie_ heiraten, nur weil du meine Probleme lösen kannst. Das würde ich lieber selber machen, bevor ich einen Mann heirate, der mich nicht liebt.

„Dein anderer Fehler... anders als Vulkanier haben wir sehr wohl gewisse Werberituale, und die sind uns wichtig. Du kannst einer _Terranerin_ nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts heraus einen Antrag machen. Eine Vulkanierin würde sagen, dass es völlig logisch ist, und hätte wahrscheinlich schon ja gesagt – aber ich bin keine Vulkanierin.

„Menschen müssen einander erst mal _kennen, _bevor sie heiraten. Man verabredet sich, man küsst sich, man schläft miteinander, man lernt sich kennen – und das Monate oder sogar _Jahre _bevor man einen Antrag stellt! Wir sagen nicht plötzlich, dass wir heiraten wollen, wenn wir uns noch nicht einmal _berührt _haben! Ich dachte, du hättest mittlerweile genug über uns gelernt, um zu verstehen, dass wir nicht so sind wie ihr, Sarek!"

Er hörte so aufmerksam zu wie immer, und seine Augen blieben stets auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, während sie sich mehr und mehr in Rage redete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie verletzt, wie _wütend _sie war. Sie wusste zwar, dass es nicht seine Schuld war – dass es ein Missverständnis war und er einfach etwas Falsches angenommen hatte – doch sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihre Reaktion.

„Unter diesen Umständen will ich schon mal an sich keinen Antrag gestellt bekommen – aber du hättest wenigstens einen besseren Grund nennen können, als den, dass ich _ein Mensch _bin!"

Stille trat ein und Amanda stand da, immer noch mit verschränkten Armen, und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihn ansah. Schließlich senkte sie die Arme und nahm ihre Tasche, die sie zuvor auf den Boden gelegt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sarek. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dachtest, dass du hier das richtige tust, aber das tust du nicht. Es gibt immer noch so viel, was du nicht verstehst – über mich und über Menschen im Allgemeinen. Unsere Emotionen sind uns wichtig, und das gilt für jede Entscheidung, die wir fällen. Wir sind nicht logisch," sagte sie leise. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, seinen Arm zu berühren. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte – vielleicht, weil er sie jetzt nicht mehr ansah; sein Blick war auf den Boden fixiert. Aber sie traute sich nicht. Sie sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. „Man sieht sich, Botschafter," sagte sie traurig und ging.

Sarek sah sie gehen. Sobald ihre Schritte nicht mehr im Gang widerhallten, wandte er sich dem Fenster zu. Exakt zwei Minuten später kam sie aus dem Gebäude und stellte sich auf den Bürgersteig. Sie schien gedankenverloren, während sie das Pflaster anstarrte, die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzt.

Er konnte nicht beschreiben, wie er sich fühlte. Er kannte keine Worte, keine Namen für die Emotionen, die in seinem Inneren tobten.

Es hatte alles mit diesem Tag vor drei Monaten begonnen, als sie ihn informiert hatte, dass sie durchaus fähig war, ihren Job auszuführen. Ihre defensive Art hatte ihn fasziniert – selbst wenn man sie auch schlicht Unhöflichkeit hätte nennen können. Und wenn ihn etwas faszinierte, wollte er mehr darüber lernen.

Also hatte er angefangen, sie zu beobachten. Er studierte ihre Angewohnheiten. Sie kam früh zu Arbeit und trank in der Lobby einen Kaffee, bevor sie anfing, und aß später am selben Ort ihr Mittagessen. In Ausführung ihrer Pflichten kam sie oft an seinem Büro vorbei, und manchmal bat er sie, Botengänge für ihn zu erledigen. Sie ging um 1600 Uhr.

Er hatte sie an dem Tag beobachtet, als ein Mann auf der Straße gegen sie gelaufen war und ihre PADDs überall verteilt hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie niemand ihr geholfen hatte, und es hatte ihn verärgert. Es war völlig unlogisch, jemandem nicht zu helfen, wenn er es offensichtlich benötigte. Er hatte ihr selbst geholfen. Sie hatte nicht besonders erfreut gewirkt, ihn zu sehen – er jedoch fand es erfreulich, sie zu sehen. Er verstand nicht, warum. Sie wahr schließlich nur ein Mensch – wenn auch eine ästhetisch ansprechende Frau.

Den darauffolgenden Monat hatte er sie nur gesehen, wenn sie kurz in seinem Büro vorbeischaute oder wenn er sie durch sein Fenster beobachtete, während sie auf ihren Transport wartete. Er stellte in sich ein unlogisches Bedürfnis fest, sie aus geringerer Distanz anzusehen, und länger als nur für wenige Sekunden. Also hatte er sie schlussendlich gefragt, ob sie ihm helfen könne, über Menschen zu lernen – seine Beweggründe mochten nicht vollständig logisch gewesen sein, aber noch logisch genug. Er musste _wirklich _mehr über Terraner lernen.

Er hatte es nicht verstanden – und er verstand es immer noch nicht. Wie kam es, dass er automatisch an sie dachte, sobald das Klacken dieser lächerlichen Stöckelschuhe im Gang erklang? Warum musste er jedes Lächeln, das er sah, mit dem ihren vergleichen – und warum fand er die Lächeln anderer Menschen nie so erfreulich wie ihres?

_Wieso _wünschte er sich so oft, dass sie ihn berührte – wenn sie auch nur im Vorbeigehen seinen Arm streifte? Es war unlogisch. Es war unvulkanisch.

Diese unlogischen Bedürfnisse hatten sich verschlimmert, als sie angefangen hatte, mehr Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verbringen. Er beobachtete sie genau. Gedanklich notierte er jedes Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte. Er bewunderte ihre blasse, makellose Haut und ihre Augen, die heller wurden, wann immer sie über etwas sprach, was in ihr Interesse weckte. Sie war äußerst aufgeweckt, wenn sie sich entspannte. Er hatte bald entdeckt, dass ihr Lachen noch viel erfreulicher war als ihr Lächeln – und wenn er ihr Lächeln schon so gerne hatte...

Und dann... dann hatte er sie in jener Nacht mit nach Hause genommen. Er hatte nichts über ihren Wohnort gesagt, doch er hatte ihm äußerst missfallen. Nicht aufgrund des allgemeinen Zustandes dort, sondern wegen der Kriminellen. Was, wenn sie zuhause gewesen wäre, als sie eingebrochen waren? Sie hätten sie verletzen, vergewaltigen, _umbringen _können.

Der Gedanke, dass sie auf so sinnlose Art und Weise hätte ermordet werden können, füllte ihn mit Zorn und Trauer. Er hatte an jenem Abend volle drei Stunden meditieren müssen. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie jemals in Gefahr sein könnte, hatte in ihm einen seltsamen Anklang von Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Aber sie war nicht seine Partnerin. Sie war nicht sein – er hatte kein Recht, derartige Gefühle für sie zu hegen.

Seit sie vor einer Woche bei ihm übernachtet hatte, hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu seiner Gefährtin zu machen. Ihm waren mehrere logische Gründe dafür eingefallen – einschließlich eines Grundes, den er aufgrund seiner privaten Natur ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt hatte. Er hatte berechnet, dass seine _Zeit _nur noch 1.6 Jahre entfernt war – und er würde dafür eine Partnerin benötigen. Er wollte, dass sie das war. Sie war stark. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die ihm an ihr aufgefallen waren. Sie würde mit ihm fertig werden.

Und trotzdem... es schien, als sei seine Logik an irgendeiner Stelle fehlerhaft gewesen. Sie hatte ihm vom „Flirten" erzählt, was eine Art Werberitual war. Er hatte angenommen, dieses Flirten sei ein sofortiger Vorläufer der Heirat – dass es angebracht war, einen Antrag zu stellen, sobald man Interesse gezeigt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er da falschgelegen.

Flirten war nicht das Werberitual selbst, sondern eher dass, was noch davor kam. Als er gesehen hatte, wie Amanda in seiner Gegenwart ihr Haar berührt hatte – eine Handlung, von der sie gesagt hatte, sie würde Interesse signalisieren, und er war auch immer noch überzeugt, dass sie mit ihm geflirtet hatte, wenn auch unbewusst – hatte er gewusst, dass sie an ihm interessiert war. Das wiederum hatte er als Signal interpretiert, dass ein Antrag nicht unerwünscht sei.

Er hatte äußerst falschgelegen.

Dann gab es da noch das, was sie gesagt hatte... sie hatte ihn informiert, dass sie ihn nicht „aus logischen Gründen" heiraten würde. Nur aus „Liebe". War Liebe der Name dieser sonderbaren Emotion, die er empfand, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war? Das warme, leichte Gefühl, das ihr Lächeln in ihm verursachte? Wenn das Liebe war, was war dann dieses schwere, traurige Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt erfüllte, da er erkannte, dass er es – wie Menschen es ausdrücken würden – unwiderruflich „versaut" hatte?

Sie wollte ihn nicht heiraten, da er sie nicht darüber informiert hatte, dass er eine emotionale Bindung zu ihr aufgebaut hatte – er hatte ihr die falschen Gründe genannt. Aber er war nicht in der Lage, ihr solche Dinge zu erklären, selbst wenn er wollte... Und ohne ordentliches, menschliches Werben würde sie ihn ohnehin nicht akzeptieren.

War es zu spät? Konnte er es wieder gut machen?

Er sah zu, wie ihr Shuttle ankam. Amanda, die die ganze Zeit über auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, während _er_ _sie _angestarrt hatte, betrat das Fahrzeug und setzte sich. Als es abfuhr, fühlte er, wie das schwere Gefühl in ihm noch schwerer wurde.

Er konnte nicht aufgeben. Aber _wie_ würde er sie dazu bringen, ihn heiraten zu wollen? _Wie _würde er sie dazu bringen, ihn zu lieben?

Sarek kannte die Antworten nicht... aber er würde es versuchen.

Er musste nach Hause – er hatte Nachforschungen anzustellen.


	8. Nochmal von Vorne

Kapitel 8: Nochmal von vorne

Sarek saß vor seiner Computerkonsole. Er hatte seine Nachforschungen begonnen und ein äußerst hilfreiches Dokument aufgetrieben. Es war nicht mehr ganz aktuell... aber wie sehr konnten sich menschliche Werberituale über die Jahrhunderte schon verändert haben? Er lehnte sich vor und begann zu lesen.

_Erst mal musst du es ihr zeigen, wenn du was von ihr willst. Flirte ein bisschen – lach sie an, lächle, berühre ihre Schulter..._

Er beschloss, dass sein Heiratsantrag sein Interesse schon zur Genüge dargestellt hatte. Er übersprang den Teil und las den nächsten.

_Sobald sie weiß, was du willst, kannst du sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer fragen..._

Das Dokument musste tatsächlich alt sein, wenn es von „Telefonnummern" redete. Er übersprang den Teil ebenfalls.

_Ruf sie an und mach dir etwas mit ihr aus. Ein erstes Date muss etwas ganz Besonderes sein – ein guter erster Eindruck zählt mehr als alles andere. Lade sie zum Abendessen ein; such dir ein schönes Restaurant und nichts zu Billiges – nachher solltet ihr irgendwo anders hingehen, wo man Spaß haben kann. Du kannst kreativ werden, aber es muss romantisch sein und etwas, das sie nie vergessen wird. Es hilft, wenn du ihr nicht sagst, was du für den Abend geplant hast – Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude!_

Es erklärte nicht, _wie _genau er sie denn fragen sollte. Und was meinten sie mit „romantisch"? Was würde _Amanda _romantisch finden? Und _Spaß_? Was machte Menschen _Spaß_? Wie es aussah, hatte er noch einiges mehr zu lernen.

_Und nicht vergessen – Blumen können Wunder wirken! Ein Geschenk macht von Anfang an einen guten Eindruck. Rosen könnten ein bisschen zu viel sein, wenn ihr gerade erst anfangt, also such dir etwas Simpleres aus._

Sarek würde einen ortsansässigen Floristen ausfindig machen müssen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall „von Anfang an einen guten Eindruck machen".

_Während dem Essen kannst du ein wenig gesprächiger werden. Aber rede nicht ZU viel über dich selbst – Frauen hassen das. Gib ihr auch eine Chance, dir was zu erzählen. Du könntest eine Kindheitserinnerung erwähnen, über deine Familie reden, dein Lieblingsessen – was auch immer du für etwas hältst, was sie über dich wissen sollte! Es sollte allerdings nicht zu persönlich werden – auf keinen Fall solltest du Ex-Freundinnen erwähnen._

Vielleicht würde sich das Unterfangen doch als schwieriger als erwartet erweisen. „Gesprächig"? Vulkanier teilten nur ungern persönliche Informationen. Er würde es vorziehen, _ihr _zuzuhören. Er genoss es, wenn sie in seinem Büro über alles und jeden erzählte und er einfach nur dasitzen und ihre Stimme hören konnte...

_Du wirst von selbst merken, wenn es gut gelaufen ist. Geh mit ihr bis zu ihrer Tür, und wenn sie dasteht und dich länger als zehn Sekunden lang ansieht, will sie einen Gutenachtkuss. Das ist schon mal das wichtigste Zeichen für ein gutes erstes Date._

_Wenn dann weiter alles richtig läuft, wird sie dich vielleicht eines Tages nach einem Date hinein einladen, um die Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen. Nur vergiss nicht, ein Kondom zu verwenden!_

Sarek starrte den Bildschirm an. Gutenachtküsse? Die Nacht dort verbringen? Kondome? Er begann, sich bei der ganzen Sache ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen. Daran hatte er bis jetzt nicht gedacht... Menschen legten größten Wert auf Körperkontakt. Und er schien ein wichtiger Teil des Werbens zu sein. Diese Menschen erwarteten tatsächlich und ohne jeglichen logischen Grund Geschlechtsverkehr vor der Heirat.

Vulkanier dagegen... Er war mit sieben Jahren mit einem Mädchen verbunden worden, wie es der Brauch war. Aber mit Ausnahme des _Ozh'esta_, der Berührung der Finger als traditionelles Zeichen des Bundes, hatte er T'Nik während ihrer Ehe kaum berührt... außer während seiner _Zeit_, natürlich. Eine Frau zu berühren, mit der er nicht verbunden war, würde eine gewaltige Herausforderung für ihn darstellen.

Er und T'Nik hatten ihren Bund vor sechs Jahren aufgelöst, nach seinem letzten Pon Farr. Sie waren sich beide einig gewesen – T'Nik war Wissenschaftlerin und wollte auf eine weit entfernte Raumstation versetzt werden, um räumliche Anomalien zu studieren. Für sein nächstes Pon Farr wäre sie nicht zu Verfügung gestanden... sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass er in den ihm bleibenden sieben Jahren eine neue Partnerin finden sollte. Bis jetzt hatte er daran nie wirklich gedacht.

Dieses Werben würde nicht einfach werden – das hatte er bereits gewusst. „Gesprächigkeit" würde nicht einfach sein. Aber Körperkontakt, einfach nur um des Körperkontaktes willen? Er wusste, dass ihm das am meisten Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Es musste noch einiges geschehen, bevor er die Intimität einer Berührung, wenn auch nur der Hände, in Erwägung ziehen konnte. Was das Küssen und eine sexuelle Beziehung anging... er wollte sich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, an so etwas beteiligt zu sein.

Küssen war etwas Menschliches, nichts Vulkanisches. Was sollte daran so vergnüglich sein, die Lippen gegeneinander zu pressen und Speichel auszutauschen? Und was Sex betraf... so etwas würde nicht ohne einen ordentlichen Bund stattfinden. Dann hätte er zumindest die Entschuldigung, seiner Partnerin einen Gefallen tun zu müssen, statt keiner, abgesehen von persönlichem Vergnügen.

Sarek gab neue Suchbegriffe ein. Er musste wissen, wie lange derartiges Werben andauern sollte, bevor ein Antrag gestellt werden konnte. Die Ergebnisse enttäuschten ihn.

_Die meisten Paare warten MINDESTENS ein Jahr, bevor sie über eine Heirat nachdenken – meistens länger. Ihr müsst euch sicher sein, dass ihr zusammenpasst, bevor ihr eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung trefft. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, worüber ihr euch ständig streitet, oder wenn deine Auserwählte eine Eigenschaft hat, die dich zu Tode nervt, solltet ihr daran arbeiten, bevor ihr etwas Langfristigeres anfangt. Sei dir sicher, dass du sie liebst – sonst wirst du dich schon bald nach der Hochzeit elend fühlen. Und Vertrauen ist ein ganz wichtiger Punkt. Du musst deiner Partnerin vertrauen, und sie dir. _

_Wenn ihr tatsächlich bereit zur Ehe seid – kauf ihr einen Diamantring und knie vor ihr nieder. Sag ihr, wie viel sie dir bedeutet und frag sie die _Frage_. Wenn sie ja sagt, kann es mit den Vorbereitungen losgehen!_

Ein _Jahr? _Oder _länger? _Er wollte nicht so lange auf sie warten. Er _wusste _bereits, dass er sie zur Frau haben wollte. Er las sich diese Sachen nur durch, weil es das war, was _sie _wollte. Er wusste auch jetzt schon, dass sie zusammenpassten und er glaubte nicht, dass er jemals irgendetwas an ihr „nervig" finden könnte.

Und dann war da schon wieder diese Sache mit der _Liebe_... Sie schien eine große Rolle in menschlichen Partnerschaften zu spielen. Und Vertrauen... es ging nicht darum, ob er ihr vertraute, denn das tat er... aber vertraute _sie ihm_? Falls nicht, wie konnte er sie dazu bringen? Hatte das etwas mit Liebe zu tun?

Und _warum _um alles in der Welt sollte man einen Diamantring kaufen und niederknien? Menschen waren seltsame Wesen. Die vulkanische Variante des Heiratsantrags war um einiges simpler und man wurde auch nicht sämtlicher Würde beraubt.

Sarek lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und studierte den Bildschirm. Er hatte noch eine Menge Nachforschungen anzustellen... bis jetzt hatte er nur einige wenige seiner Fragen beantwortet. Er hatte viele weitere, und er wollte alles richtig machen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sein Angebot, ihn auf ein „Date" zu begleiten, immer noch annehmen würde.

Aber für sie würde es all das wert sein.

Amanda saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und kaute gedankenversunken an ihrem Stift herum, während sie den Bildschirm vor sich anstarrte. Sie schreckte auf, als plötzlich ein PADD auf ihren Tisch geklatscht wurde.

„Grayson, Sie sind hier bei der Arbeit, und Sie werden nicht fürs Tagträumen bezahlt," schnappte Linette. „Karen hat frei, also bringen Sie das zu Botschafter Sarek."

Amandas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, und ihr stockte der Atem. Sie hatte ihn so weit wie möglich umgehen wollen... wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten, nachdem sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte? Nachdem sie begonnen hatte, ihn als Freund zu sehen... _vielleicht_ auch als mehr?

Seit seinem desaströsen Antrag waren drei Tage vergangen, während denen sie kaum an etwas anderes gedacht hatte. Sie hatte all ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt, hatte sogar ihre Wohnung vollständig geputzt, in dem Versuch, ihre Gedanken von Sarek abzulenken... es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Sie wäre zufrieden gewesen, wenn alles einfach so geblieben wäre, wie immer; wenn sie ihn jetzt immer noch aus der Ferne bewundern könnte, immer mit einer gewissen Hoffnung, dass etwas daraus werden würde, aber ohne es wirklich zu glauben. Ihre Gefühle für ihn wären irgendwann verblichen und in der Zwischenzeit würde sie ihn immer noch jede Woche sehen. Jetzt aber...

Alles hatte sich verändert. Sie würde nie wieder normal mit ihm reden können – wie könnte sie auch? Der Mann hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte! Es fühlte sich immer noch so unwirklich an... war es alles nur ein wirrer Traum gewesen? Hatte Sarek – der Vulkanier, in den sie sich rein zufällig verliebt hatte – ihr tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht? Was es noch schlimmer machte, waren seine Gründe dafür.

Es hatte sie verletzt, dass er es nicht getan hatte, weil er sie tatsächlich _mochte _– sie war nur gerade passend, weil sie Terranerin war und ihm schon so viel über Menschen beigebracht hatte. Ein Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für sie hegte, dass er sie zur Frau haben wollte weil er sie _begehrte._ Wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte sie ihm den abrupten Antrag vergeben und einwilligen können, noch mal von vorne anzufangen. Aber selbst wenn er sie begehrte, hätte er ihr das doch sicherlich nicht gesagt, oder? Sie wusste, dass Vulkanier ihre Handlungen nicht von Emotionen leiten ließen. Sie _hatten _sehr wohl welche – aber die wurden größtenteils einfach ignoriert. Was, wenn er sie auch jetzt aus unlogischen Gründen heraus wollte? Der Gedanken tröstete sie ein wenig.

Wie auch immer... sie hatte gar keine Wahl, sie würde sich ihm stellen müssen. Sie war nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten oder ob sie etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Was gab es zu sagen? Er hatte ihre beginnende Freundschaft ruiniert. Sie würde ihm unmöglich wieder in die Augen schauen können, ohne daran zu denken, dass er sie heiraten wollte. Aber das machte nichts... in wenigen Monaten würde sie weg von der Botschaft sein und ihn nie wieder sehen müssen. Die Tortur würde vorbei sein.

Sie sah Linette hinterher, als sie im Korridor verschwand, und nahm das PADD. Dann stand sie auf, strich die Falten aus ihrem Rock und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gang, der zum Aufzug führte. Sie wollte sich professionell verhalten – sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Privatleben ihren Job beeinflusste.

Im dritten Stock kam der Aufzug sanft zum Stehen und sie stieg aus. Sie ging den Korridor hinunter zu der altbekannten Tür. Sie war offen – er schloss sie nie, außer er wollte sie gerade mit einem Heiratsantrag überraschen.

Sie blieb eine Sekunde im Türrahmen stehen. Sarek saß an seinem Schreibtisch, wie immer. Sie holte tief Luft und trat ein.

„Botschafter," sagte sie und hielt ihm das PADD entgegen. Er legte seinen Stift beiseite und sah sie an.

„Miss Grayson," sagte er in seiner tiefen, monotonen Stimme. Er streckte die Hand aus, und sie gab ihm das PADD.

Als sie das tat streiften seine Finger ihre – und sie holte scharf Luft. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr ein elektrischer Schlag erteilt, und mit ihm kam eine Flut von Gefühlen, die nicht ihre waren. Blitzschnell zog sie die Hand weg und starrte ihn an. Er blinzelte nicht einmal... sie begann zu vermuten, dass der kurze Kontakt nicht unabsichtlich zustande gekommen war.

Er hatte sie nie zuvor in irgendeiner Art und Weise berührt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er über berührungstelepathische Fähigkeiten verfügte, aber dieses Gefühl... es war unerwartet, aber nicht unangenehm. Und die Emotionen, die mit ihm gekommen waren, waren überraschend – und ermutigend...

„Botschafter?", wiederholte sie, ihre Stimme leiser als zuvor. Er sah ihr immer noch in die Augen. Irgendwie war die Art und Weise, wie sein Blick sich in den ihren bohrte, das erotischste, was sie je erlebt hatte. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper ganz warm wurde und ihr Herzschlag sich verschnellerte. Sie schluckte. „Sarek?", fragte sie leise.

Er sah endlich weg, hinunter auf das PADD, das er immer noch hielt. Er unterzeichnete das Dokument und reichte es ihr wieder. Als sie es wieder nahm, hoffte sie, dass er sie noch einmal berühren würde, doch er tat es nicht.

„Amanda. Ich bereue, was letzten Freitag vorgefallen ist," sagte er und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. „Ich hatte eine inkorrekte Auffassung der Situation."

„Ja, die hattest du." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. Hatte sie wirklich Angst davor gehabt, ihn wiederzusehen?

„Vielleicht könnten wir als Entschädigung unsere Nahrungsaufnahme am Freitagabend gemeinsam verbringen?"

Sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um angesichts dieser Formulierung nicht zu laut loszulachen. Hatte er sie gerade um ein _Date _gebeten? Wenn ja, dann auf äußerst unromantische vulkanische Art und Weise. Was das ganze noch entzückender machte.

„Weißt du, Menschen machen die Sache mit dem Abendessen meistens _vor _dem Heiratsantrag," neckte sie. „Wir gehen irgendwie rückwärts."

„Ist das eine Absage oder eine Zustimmung?", fragte er und legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

Amanda dachte darüber nach... unter anderen Umständen hätte sie nein gesagt. Aber sie hatte seine Gefühle gespürt, als er sie berührt hatte... es war nicht von Bedeutung, ob es Absicht gewesen war oder nicht, obwohl sie sich jetzt sicher war, dass es kein Zufall gewesen war. Die Gefühle waren warm und echt gewesen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass solche warmen Emotionen von jemandem kommen konnten, der so kalt wirkte wie der Vulkanier. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um_ Liebe _handelte, aber es war auf jeden Fall ein Anfang. Und es gab ihr neue Hoffnung.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Fragst du nur wieder aus den selben, _logischen _Gründen? Oder _willst _du tatsächlich mit mir ausgehen – vielleicht auch aus unlogischen Gründen?"

Sarek sah sie an. Er schien über seine Antwort nachzudenken. „Ich denke, ich habe sowohl logische als auch unlogische Gründe," antwortete er schließlich. Amanda atmete aus, und ihr viel erst jetzt auf, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Also hatte er unlogische Gründe? Und alles was er für unlogisch hielt war für sie logisch... Sie atmete nochmal tief durch.

„Ich finde, wir sollten noch mal von vorne anfangen," sagte Amanda. „Lass uns so tun, als wäre Freitag nie passiert."

„Vorzutäuschen, ich hätte keinen Fehler begangen, wäre unlogisch," erwiderte Sarek mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn.

„Sarek, hör mir zu." Sie lächelte jetzt. „Ja, ich werde am Freitag mit dir essen gehen."

Er war einen Moment lang still und beobachtete sie. „Und du bist dir sicher?"

„Ob _ich _mir sicher bin?" Jetzt konnte sie das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „_Du _hast _mich _doch gefragt!"

„Letzten Freitag hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du weiterem Umgang mit mir zusagen würdest."

„Da war ich auch im Schock. Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich deinen Antrag annehme, aber ja, ich würde gerne auf ein Date mit dir gehen."

Er sah sie weiterhin an, und sie traf seinen Blick mühelos. Sie fühlte sich leicht – _glücklich._

„Wäre 1900 Uhr akzeptabel für dich?", fragte er.

„Sehr akzeptabel," antwortete sie, und scheiterte kläglich an dem Versuch, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ich werde um diese Uhrzeit da sein," sagte er. Sie nickte. Er würde vermutlich um _genau _diese Uhrzeit da sein.

„Dann sehen wir uns ja." Das PADD in der Hand, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Wirst du an dem Tag auch zum Mittagessen in mein Büro kommen?", fragte er. Sie nickte, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht mehr traute, und warf ihm ein weiteres Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich umwandte und das Arbeitszimmer verließ.

Sie konnte gar nicht mehr mit dem Lächeln aufhören. Sie fragte sich, was er geplant hatte... vielleicht sollte sie das nervös machen. Wenn ein Date für ihn aus _gemeinsamer Nahrungsaufnahme_ bestand...

Darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt ein Date mit ihm hatte, war schon zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Und jetzt konnte sie auch sicher sein, dass er zumindest gewisse Gefühle für sie hegte...

Als sie den Aufzug betrat, beschloss sie, dass sie Linette ein gewaltiges Geschenk dafür würde machen müssen, dass sie dieses PADD hatte überbringen dürfen.


End file.
